Stardust Frontier
by Demon Lord of the Round Table
Summary: When an energy anomaly is detected by SMS, an envoy is sent down to New Domino City to investigate. But do Frontier's finest still stand on top when Valkyries are set aside for Duel Monsters? AltoXRanka. R&R greatly appreciated.
1. Chpt 1: Defold

_**Stardust Frontier**_

_Macross Frontier / Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_

Author's Notes:

- Well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! piece in quite a while. I am more familiar with the show in English rather than in Japanese, so as a forewarning, I'll be using all the English names for the 5D's portion of this. On the other side, Macross Frontier was never released in English, so I'll be using the Japanese names as I foresee them translated. (There's a bit of a debate whether it's Mikhail or Michael when translated and so on.)

- Any cards that I created or were created by some of my friends for this piece will be posted at the end of the chapter of which they first appear.

- I will be disposing of any sorts of banlists, but it won't be broken at the same time. No one's gonna be activating Mirror Force in three consecutive turns, etc.

- I'm not much of a fan of Turbo Duels, but it's kinda slowly growing on me. For now, there will not be any Turbo Duels in this piece, but I'm not going to say there won't be any at all.

- Character's decks format will have similar feel to those in the show, where they may only have one copy of most cards.

- Another note on Decks. I plan to make a few altercations to a few characters' Decks, notibly Akiza. Her general strategy of "Summon Black Rose Dragon. Find way to keep it on field or bring it back constantly" lacks variety. (It'll still hold the Plant-type theme, obviously)

- I'll be using the show version of many cards. Notable off the top of my head is Hyper Synchron.

- To the Macross Frontier fans out there: Yes, the Ranka/Alto/Sheryl love triangle will be addressed. In short, don't expect to see Sheryl at all (AruRan FTW :P).

-In terms of where this takes place in the series' timelimes, this will be post-series for Macross Frontier. For YGO 5D's, I'm not 100% sure, but it is sometime after Season 2.

- Rating is for coarse language. (Subject to change.)

- Updates will be made as my schedule allows.

_**Chapter 1: Defold**_

"... _And have you and your brother been doing your homework?"_

"Yes, mum," Luna cheerfully lied, seeing as Leo was too busy watching TV or dueling to do his homwork. Luna just relished these moments when her parents called home once every 2 weeks.

"_Good, good... Oh, hold on. Your father wants to say something._" Luna watched as her mother stepped away from the screen, being replaced by the more gruff appearance of her father.

"_Luna, dear, I need you to inist your brother keeps on his best behavior... I know how he gets any time there's another duelist around... Hopefully enrolling you two in the local Duel Academia is keeping him satisfied... Anyways, point being, you two will be having visitors."_

"Visitors?"

"_Yes. We were recently contacted by some of our recent business partners, the Angelloni brothers from the L.A.I. corporation. You remember them, right? We had them over for dinner last time we were home. Well, there's a third brother; the youngest, Luca. He works for another company... "SMS" or something like that... Well, he and some his associates are coming into town to do some investigating about the incidents that New Domino City was having with its Momentum a while back and they are also interested in acquiring the technology for creating a Momentum of their own to power something they refered to as "The Quarter". We told the Angelloni's that their younger brother and his associates could stay at our place since we have the room. They should be there later today, so make sure everything's tidy as your mother would want it. Well, the meeting is about to get started, so we have to get going. Love you. Bye"_

"Bye." Luna clicked off the video phone and sighed. "Tidy" seemed to be a word her brother, Leo, was almost allergic to. Morphtronic cards were scattered all about the living room table as he worked on a new build for his deck which he claimed to be "unbeatable", but this remained to be tested.

"Soooo... what'd mum and pops want?" Leo inquired, not looking up from the mess he'd made.

"Picked up your cards... We're gonna have visitors apparently..."

"Eh?! Vistors?!"

"Yes, Leo... Visitors... Now pick up your cards... Everything needs to be as _mum _would want it..."

"Awe, but I'm not done!"

"Leo, _listen_, we were told they were going to be here _today_. I don't know if that's later tonight or thirty seconds from now. Point is, we have to make a good impression, and your cards spread all over the table won't help that matter. _At least_, stack them neatly."

"Awright, awr-" Leo was cut off as there was a loud _thud _from outside, as if someone slammed a sledgehammer down on their patio, followed by a second _thud, _and finally a third sound, but this was more of a _splash._ "What the hell?"

"Never you mind. Pick up your cards. I'll check it out..."

'Awe, bu-"

"Cards. Now."

Leo grumbled as he stacked up the scattered cards while Luna made her way over towards the sliding glass door. She froze, taken aback by the fact that 3 fighters were now parked ovn the patio. Well, calling them "fighters" was kind of pushing it, seeing as they appeared to have hinged down their engines and were now using them as legs.

"Leo... Nevermind the cards... Come look at this..."

"Pick up this... Do that... Come here... Gah, all kinds of orders today out of y- ... OOOooo..."

"Dad never mentioned something like this when he said visitors..."

"Yeah... but he also never said they _wouldn't _be like this. Come on! Let's go meet 'em!"

"Now who's giving the orders..."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Luca, come on, just jump."

"Easy for you to say, Alto. _You_ didn't have to land in the pool."

"Did you have to?"

"Well, you and Klan took up all the room on the patio, so the pool was the only place left!"

"Then don't be last, next time," Klan added.

Luca didn't bother to respond as he slowly inched his way along the nose of his mint-green RVF-25. One wrong move, and he'd be in the drink.

"... _That's _Luca? I thought he'd be older..."

"Well, dad did say he was the _younger_ brother..."

"Huh?" Alto looked over his shoulder, noticing the two adolescents, no older than 12 years old, talking about his friend. Klan, noticing the same, began rifling through the operational report.

"We're looking for a Luanda and Leonard..." she began, adressing the twins. "Are those your parents?"

Luna visibly cringed at the sound of her real first name that she was not at all fond of. "No... that's us... our parents are always away on business trips..."

"Oh... didn't see that coming..."

"Well, just call me Luna, _please._"

"And just Leo for me."

"Leo and Luna, gotcha." Klan turned her attention to Alto. "You know, we've just landed on a new planet, met some new people, and Luca tied up with something... yet, it seems so- ... I dunno... Sometimes... I just want to ask myself... what would Michael do in this situation?"

"I think I know..." Alto commented. He quickly glanced at Luna, then turned to Luca, who was now precariously balanced on the tip of the nose of his RVF-25. "Yo, Luca! This Luna here... she your girlfriend?"

"What?! No- AGHHH!" There was a large splash of water as Luca lost his balance in his frustation and fell into the pool, covering the rest of the SMS crew in a shower of chlorinated water.

"Alto... That's just cruel..." Ranka commented, speaking up for the first time since they had landed. She had been riding in the back seat of Alto's VF-25F.

"You know what, she's right!" Leo activated his duel disk. "No one says anything like that about my sister... I challenge you to a duel!"

"Quick to jump to things, aren't ya, kid? I apologize to you and Luna both, but you have to realize the fact that our friend Michael just _died_ a few months ago. A little part of him lives on in all of us, and it occasionally tends to slip out from time to time... but if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you got."

Alto quickly jogged over to his VF-25, fishing through the cargo compartment for this duel disk and deck that Capt. Wilder had issued him for this operation. It was all easy to find, but when he laid his hand upon his deck, he suddenly remembered, he had never actually _looked_ at the contents of the deck, since it wasn't the same one he did is duel training with. All he could remember about it was what Capt. Wilder said when he first handed it to Alto:

_"May all of SMS be at your side as you surge forth to victory..."_

Alto turned back to face Leo, activating his own duel disk. By this time. Luca had managed to crawl out of the pool, and now lay sprawled out hap-hazardly on the patio, a few feet away from the pool, completely drenched from head to toe.

"Duel!"

[Alto : 4000 / Leo : 4000]

Alto drew his five cards and stared blankly at his hand. Some cards he recognized, such a 'Limiter Removal'... Wait... What the hell? Was that a VF-25S?

"_SMS - Skull Leader_" Alto read to himself. He smiled to himself, now fully understanding what Capt. Wilder had meant when he gave Alto the deck. SMS was at his side because SMS wasthe basis of the deck. How Capt. Wilder had managed to pull that off, Alto had yet to figure out, but he decided to leave it at the old man always had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"I'll start!" Leo announced as he drew a card. "I summon _Morphtronic Radion_ in attack mode (Lv 4; ATK 1000)." The radio appeared, then quickly morphed into a humanoid robot. "Now, my Morphtronics effects are based upon their battle position, and while Radion is in Attack mode, all of my Morphtronics gain 800 ATK! (LATK 1000 1800). I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Transformers, huh? Well, I'll show you some _real _transformations... Draw!... I summon _SMS - Skull Leader_ in attack position. (Lv. 4; ATK 1900)" A grey and gold fighter appeared above Alto's left shoulder. Much like the 3 real valkyries present, it extended its engine to utilize as legs, but then it's body broke upon multiple line, folding , creating a body torso and allowing the head unit to be released from the fuselage, arraging itself ontop on it's shoulders. In a matter of 1 second, the fighter jet had completely transformed it shape into a humanoid robot as well, instantly reminding Leo of his Morphtronics.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Do the real ones do that transformation too?!"

"Yeah..."

"I wanna add a new condition onto this duel! If I win, you have to take me for a ride in one of them and transform it!"

"Uhh, alright... and if I win?"

"Umm..."

Alto chuckled. "Nevermind. I agree without adding any conditions on my end... Mostly because I didn't know we had any conditions in the first place... Carrying on with my turn... When _Skull Leader_ is summoned, he calls upon an SMS unit in my deck, and adds it to my hand. So, I choose myself, _SMS - Alto the Messiah. _Now... _Skull Leader, _attack _Morphtronic Radion!" _The valkyrie pulled out a combat knife from the shield block mounted to it's left arm and lunged at _Radion_.

"Activate Trap Card, Morphtransition! It negates an attack against one of my Morphtronics, and then I can change the battle position of the monster that was selected as an attack target, so I change Radionto Defense Mode. And now, since Radion is in Defense Mode, it increases the DEF of all Morphtronics I control by 1000. (DEF 900 1900)" Radion transformed back into a rado.

"Well, well, looks like you've evaded for now. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn. Draw! I summon _Morphtronic Boarden_ is Defense Mode."(DEF 1800 2800) The rocket-powered skateboard appeared next to the radio, having the slight blue tinge signifying that it was in Defense Mode. "Now, activate Trap Card, _Morphtronic Mix-up_. When I have 2 or more _Morphtronic_ monsters, I select 2 cards you control, then you choose 1 of those 2 and destroy it, so I obviously choose _Skull Leader_ and your face-down card."

"I choose to destroy the face-down..." Alto responded as he moved _Limiter Removal_ from his field to the Graveyard slot on the duel disk.

"Alright, and with that, I end my turn."

"About time... My draw! I summon _SMS - Alto the Messiah_ in Attacks Mode. (Lv 6; ATK 2200)" A second valkyrie, this one white with black and red highlights appeared next to _Skull Leader_.

"Wha?! That's a level 6! How'd you do that?!"

"Simple with _Alto the Messiah_'s effect. When you control a monster, and I have another _SMS_ unit in my side of the field, he can join the battle without Tribute. Now, _Alto the Messiah, _attack _Morphtronic Radion_!" The white valkyrie leveled it's gun pod at _Radion_ and let off a burst of armor-piercing rounds.

'Ha! While _Morphtronic Boarden _is in Defense Mode, all of my other Morphtronic monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!"

"Interesting move... but Battle Damage will still be applied with my monster's pierce damage effect."

[Leo -300 LP 3700 LP] [Alto: 4000 LP]

"I set one card, and end my turn."

"My turn! ... You're in trouble now,I summon _Morphtronic Remoten _in Attack Mode!Now, I tune my Lv 3 _Morphtronic Remoten_ with my Lv 4 _Morphtronic Radion!" _Remoten dissolved into three green rings, through which Radion flew, dissolving itself into 4 sparkles of light. "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, _Power Tool Dragon!_" (Lv 7; ATK 2300) The gold mechanical dragon roared, smashing it's shovel tail against the ground and spinning it's left arm drill. "Now I activate _Power Tool Dragon_'s effect, which will added a random Equip Spell from my deck to my hand." A random card partially ejected itself from Leo's Deck, which he snatched up and placed in his hand. "I activate the Equip Spell _Break Draw_ and equip it to my _Power Tool Dragon. _When a monster equipped with _Break Draw_ destroys a monster by battle, I can draw one card from my Deck. Now, _Power Tool Dragon_, attack _Skull Leader! _Crafty Break!"

Power Tool Dragon let off a mechanized roar, then slammed the power drill it wielded as a left arm into Skull Leader. [Alto - 400 LP 3600 LP] Leo drew his card.

"Activate Trap, _Damage Condenser_," Alto announced. "When I take Battle Damage, I can discard one card and then Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck whose ATK is lower than the damage I received, so I Special Summon _SMS - Armored Pack! _(Lv 4; 0 ATK)_"_ A collection of missile pods and anti-ship lasers appeared aside _Alto the Messiah._

"Huh, looks like thinks are about to get _really _intersting," Klan mused from the sidelines.

"Whaddya mean?" Luna inquired.

"A valkyrie is quite powerful on its own, but when authorization is granted for the use of a supplemental armor system, such as the Armored Pack, it's true destructive nature is released... It took only two valkyries, one of which was Alto using the Armored Pack, that defeated the Vajra Queen... If the card-versions are anywhere near their real-life counterparts, Leo better hold nothing back..."

"It's now my turn... Draw!" Alto gave a small smile. "It's time... _Alto the Messiah_, use of the _Armored Pack_ has been authorized! Unveil the power that truly earned you the title _Messiah!" _The Armored Pack, broke apart into individual pieces, which began attaching themselves across the valkyrie's hull. "Fusion Summon! Appear now, _SMS - Armored Messiah!_ (Lv 8; 3000 ATK)"

* * *

End Chapter. :P I'm quite fond of cliffhangers and such. Appearing soon, Chapter 2:

_**Fusion vs. Synchro; Clash of the Machine Dreadnoughts!**_

**Introduced Cards:**

"SMS - Skull Leader"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1300

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "SMS" monster (except "SMS - Skull Leader") from your Deck to your hand.

"SMS - Alto the Messiah"

Machine/Light/Lv 6/ATK 2200/DEF 1400

If your opponent controls a monster and you control a face-up "SMS" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tribute. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle, increase the level of this card by 2. (Max. Level of 12)

"SMS - Armored Pack"

Machine/Union/Light/Lv 4/ATK 0/DEF 1000

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "SMS - Alto the Messiah", "SMS - Skull Leader" or "SMS - Michael the Sharpshooter" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK/DEF of the equipped monster by 200 x its own Level. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card instead.)

"SMS - Armored Messiah"

Machine/Fusion/Light/Lv 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

"SMS - Alto the Messiah" + "SMS - Armored Pack"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by sending the above cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization") While attacking, this card is not destroyed by battle and any Battle Damage you receive is reduced to 0. A monster attacked by this card is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys a monster whose ATK is higher than the ATK of this card, your opponent draws 2 cards. When this card is removed from the field, by removing from play 1 "SMS - Armored Pack" in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "SMS - Alto the Messiah" from your Graveyard to your side fo the field.


	2. Chpt 2: Synchro vs Fusion

_**Chapter 2: Synchro vs. Fusion; Clash of the Machine Dreadnoughts!**_

[Leo: 3700 LP / Alto: 3600LP]

Duel Update: Currently Alto's Main Phase 1

Leo's Field:

- _Power Tool Dragon_ (Attack Mode)

-Equip Spell _Break Draw_

- _Morphtronic Boarden _(Defense Mode)

Alto's Field:

- _SMS - Armored Messiah_ (Attack Mode)

Alto smirked to himself. "Time to say goodbye to your toy dragon. _Armored Messiah,_ attack _Power Tool Dragon!_" The missile pods along _Armored Messiah_'s torso and legs burst open as the mecha fired a fusilade of missiles, engulfing _Power Tool Dragon_ in a massive explosion.

"Activate _Power Tool Dragon_'s effect! By sending an Equip Card that's equipped to my dragon, I can negate it's destruction." Leo moved _Break Draw_ to the Graveyard as the explosion expanded, inflicting damage upon his Life Points. [Leo -700 LP 3000 LP].

"So you've delayed the inevitable... I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My draw... Now, I activate _Power Tool's _effect to add an Equip Card to my hand." Leo watched as a random card partially ejected itself from the Deck.

'_There's only so long that I can stall_' he thought to himself. '_I believe in my cards... Please, let me get me a card to help Power Tool take down that Messiah..._' Leo closed his eyes and slowly drew the card. He took a quick peek from the corner of his eye.

"Alright! Activate Equip Card, _Double Tool C&D_!" Power Tool's left drill arm exchanged drill bits for the larger bore bit and it's right scoop arm was replaced with a circular saw. "My Double Tool's effect changes dependant on whose turn it is, and during my turn, my _Power Tool Dragon_ gains 1000 ATK! (+1000 ATK 3300 ATK) This makes my Dragon more powerful than your Messiah, so, _Power Tool Dragon,_ attack with Crafty Break!" This was met with a smirk from his opponent.

"Activate Trap Card, _Pin-Point Barrier System._ This puts 3 Barrier Counters on my _Armored Messiah_, and by removing one of these counters, I can negate it's destruction."

[Alto -300 LP 3300LP / Armored Messiah -1 BC 2 BC]

"Damn... I set one card face-down and end my turn." [Power Tool ATK 2300]

"I draw... Hmph. Look's like the memory that started this all will now makes it's entrance. I summon _SMS - Michael the Sharpshooter _in Attack Mode! (Lv 4; ATK 1400) Now, _Armored Messiah,_ let's try this again, attack _Power Tool Dragon_!"

"Not so fast. Activate Trap, _Negate Attack_. This does just as it's name describes. It'll negate your Messiah's attack and end your Battle Phase."

"And so the toy dragon lives to fight another day... Heh, almost becoming as much as a nuisance as those damn Vajra... _Almost_... I end my turn."

"Alright, my turn, draw!" Leo smirked to himself "Activate Power Tool's effect." Leo snatched up the card that was ejected from the deck. "You know... I think my _Power Tool Dragon_ is about to become more of a pest than these Vajra that you speak of... While your _Armored Messiah_ is protected by that barrier system, I think I smash right through it... I equip my _Power Tool Dragon_ with _United We Stand_ and _Mage Power!_ (Power Tool 2300 ATK +1600 ATK (United) +1500 ATK (Mage) +1000 ATK (C&D) 6400 ATK) This is the true powe of my _Power Tool Dragon_. With it's ability to add equip cards from my Deck to my hand, it's power is guaranteed to increase every turn! Now, let's finish this! _Power Tool Dragon_, attack _Armored Messiah! _Crafty Break!"

The machine dragon rose it's drill into the air, prepared to strike, but froze. Leo watched, in a bit of confusion as to why his dragon stopped, but then gasped in horror as a metallic ring spouting fountains of fire appeared around Power Tool's neck, then detonated.

"The Trap Card, _Ring of Destruction_... It destroys one monster on the field, then inflicts damage to both players' Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK..."

[Leo -6400 LP 0 LP / Alto -6400 LP 0 LP]

Duel Verdict: Draw

"Awe, I thought I had that one... And this deck was supposed to be unbeatable..."

"Well, you weren't technically beaten if it was a draw," Alto mused with a smile. "So, in my book, that deck can still be considered unbeatable, kid."

"You think so? That was one of the best duels I've had in a long time. Anyone who can get me this charged about a duel can't be _that_ bad. Sorry what I said before..."

"No problem..."

"You should have seen it coming, Alto," Ranka scolded. "You have a bit of a habit of speaking before thinking..."

"Got that right," Klan added with a smirk.

"Umm, Klan?" Luna whispered. "I've been thinking... Had Alto used his Ring of Destruction on Armored Messiah, he would've won. So... why use it on Power Tool?"

"Well, Alto may seem like a blockhead... But he's actually quite the nice guy on the inside when his thick head allows him to show it, albeit he can be rather competitive. I'm pretty sure he had it planned to summon one of his most powerful monsters, then have the duel end with a close, close victory for Leo or, more preferably to Alto, a draw."

"Yeah, makes sense... Looks like Leo's too busy asking for another duel to realize this, so better to let this go under the radar."

"Luna! Luna! Let's have a tag duel!" Leo called from a few yards away. "All of 'em have a deck! It can be me and Alto against you and Ranka or Klan or Luca!"

"Geez, Leo, calm down... They just got here... Let's go inside for some tea..."

"Awe, bu-... OH! I We should get ahold of the rest of the Signers!" Leo dashed off before Luna could object.

* * *

"Uh huh..." moaned Jack as he leaned back on the couch. "Let me get this straight. You four all work for, more or less, a mercenary group, and were sent here to investigate into acquiring the technology for a Momentum. Luca's older brothers did business with Leo and Luna's parents, Ranka has some connection with space bugs, and you, Klan, are a descendant of a race of giant alien warriors and through some genetic process, have become human sized..."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Alright, well seems reasonable... But I have my doubts since it was presented by a _10 year old_..." Crow jestered.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Klan demanded, as she leaped at Crow. Her hands firmly grasped onto Crow's collar and her feet became planted onto Crow's chest. Her face was an inch away from Crows as she began to shake him violently. "I AM NOT TEN YEARS OLD! YAKH DE CULCHA! KARA YAR NEGRONTA! (_Goddammit! Die, worthless scum!)"_

"Klan, down! Down girl!" Alto commanded as he attempted to pry the livid Meltran off Crow.

"You have to excuse Lt. Klan..." Luca apologized. "She gets rather... _touchy_... when you bring that up and starts screaming in a sort of English-Zentraedi hybrid language... She's actually about 20, but due to a genetic defect, when she's micronized, she appears like this..." Luca then lowered his voice down to a low whisper so only Crow could hear. "Another side effect is her mentality can be that of her apprent age in times when she loses her temper... So, in theory, she _is_ ten right now, but that's just between us."

"_Touchy_ doesn't begin to describe that..." Jack commented, a little shocked as he watched Alto struggle with all his strength to hold back a person half his size who was struggling violently. A stray struggling leg managed to strike Alto where no man would wish to be struck. He dropped to his knees, but still managed to keep ahold of the raging Klan.

"Oh, trust me..." Alto panted as he let go of Klan. She just sat on her knees, breathing heavily, staring at a point on the ground. "This is about as bad as she'll get... Only other time was at a chinese restaurant called Nyan Nyan right after my initiation into SMS... Michael had a black eye and was missing patches of hair..."

"Well, I guess that's a relief..." Crow sighed.

"Hmm... I have an idea," Akiza mused. "If Klan can take those emotions, and channel them into a duel, it could power an incredible dueling spirit..."

"But, what if she was a psychic duelist?" Yusei asked. "We'd be better off detonating a nuclear warhead..."

"Well, if you think of it that way... yeah, let's not for now..."

* * *

"Klan... you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Alto..." Klan sighed as they walked down the city street just outside of Tops. "I think this breath of fresh air was what I needed... Honestly, I don't know what overcame me... But, something just... I dunno..."

"Reminded you of Michael?" Alto joked. Klan turned a bright shade of red, by blushing from embarassment, not out of anger.

"O- Of course not!"

An entity laughed, but it was neither Klan nor Alto. A single figure stepped out from the shadows of an alleyway. He was tall and thin, and had a head of short brown hair. Klan had the feeling as if she knew the apparent 30 yr old from somewhere, but couldn't identify him.

"_Lt. Klan... Lt. Saotome... So you've finally come..._"

End Chapter.

**Introduced Cards**"SMS - Michael the Sharpshooter"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

As long as you control another "SMS" monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it attacks using this effect, the Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved.

"Pin-Point Barrier System"

Trap/Continuous

After activation, place 3 Barrier Counters on an "SMS" monster you control. When an "SMS" monster with a Barrier Counter(s) on it would be destroyed, by removing 1 Barrier Counter from it, it is not destroyed (Damage calculation is applied normally). When this card is destroyed, remove all Barrier Counters on the field. When there are no Barrier Counters on the field, destroy this card.


	3. Chpt 3: Legend in the Shadows

_**Chapter 3: The Legend in the Shadows**_

"_Lt. Klan... Lt. Saotome... So you've finally come..._"

"Who in hell would you be... And how in hell do you know our names..." Alto demanded, clenching his right hand into a fist. The man sighed.

"I'm away for less than a year, and yet it seems as if I've been wiped from everyone's memory... I guess I was nothing more than a legend overshadowed by Skull Squadron..."

"And what the hell's tha-"

"Wait, Alto," Klan insisted. "Remember back, about 4 months ago? There was a lieutenant... Lt. Tomashi, formerly "Acela 3", I believe... She was court-marshaled for planning a mutiny to take control of SMS... I don't recall much of the affair, but I definitively remember her saying '_The true bearings of power have been shunned to the shadows to enlighten the damn poster-boys of SMS that are Skull and Pixie Squadrons..._' which would lead me to infer "Acela Leader"... Lt. Cmdr. Johan Akmola?"

"The one and only."

"My sincerest apologies, sir!" Alto yelped as he snapped a quick salute.

"Drop you salute, shithead... I'm retired..." Johan turned his attention back to Klan. "So, it seems I'm not _entirely_ forgotten... Come on, there's some shit we have to catch up on." Klan had to break into a small jog in order to keep up with the Lt. Cmdr.'s long stride.

"How'd you know we were coming?"

"Well, unlike Acela 3, I retired on good terms with SMS, and so I've kept in contact with them from time to time. It was me that reported to SMS about the Momentum incident involving this crazy group called "Dark Signers" from what I've gathered, and that's when Luca's older brothers started doing business down here, as sort of a non-chalant scouting mission.

If this Momentum can harness so much power, then obviously the Dark SIgners wouldn't be the only one's trying to use it. Therefore, that's why you're here: To gather information about the Momentum and to prevent any incursions to use it's power while you're down here."

"This would explain as to why we came so prepared with these decks and duel disks, right?"

"More of less, yes. This planet uses this card game for _everything_. People will hold duels instead of traditonal bartering or argueing. The Dark Signers actually used this card game as their way for gaining power and almost causing all sorts of hell to break loose."

"Who'da thought... By the way, where are we going?"

"First place I see that I can get some food..."

"... Are you fucking serious?" Alto whined. "You were acting as if it was important to follow you as if we were going to some briefing of utmost importance or something, yet all we're doing if curing your case of the muchies... Are you sure you retired or were you actually kicked out because you're senil-" The Lt. Comdr. thrust Alto up against the nearest wall, his hand firmly pinning down his windpipe, making breaking for Alto almost imposible.

"Listen here, you goddamn punk. I will only say this once... Every warrior has that reason to fight... You have a rather fine one in Ranka... That is something I will no longer have... My wife and daughter died during the same Vajra attack as Michael, ultimately removing any reason for me to fight... I was merely an empty shell of the warrior I was before... And when the war ended, _that_ is why I retired..." The Lt. Cmdr. released Alto. "Screw it, munchies are gone thanks to you..."

"My apologies..."

"Drop it, I don't care... Let's get you two back to that fancy-ass Tops penthouse you're staying in before anyone gets too nosy..."

"Now, now, why would you run away?" asked another voice from the shadows.

"Dammit..." Klan muttered. "Is it me, or is everyone just magically appearing from dark alleyways today..."

"And who in hell are you?" Alto demanded.

"My, my, quite demanding. I'm not that important, but I'm sure Sector Security would take interst in you, _Lieutenant_. I'm sure they'd want to know why military officers are rummaging around here. I'm sure I can make up a story about you abducting people and performing experiments on them...

"Quite the sneaky bastard, aren't you, kid?" Johan mused. "Tell ya what, let's duel, and if I win, you forgot everything about us..."

"Hehehe, alright, but if I win, I get one of those fancy fighters you arrived here in."

"What makes you assume those are ours?" Klan demanded.

"It's simple. I see advanced military jets land on a Tops penthouse, then, suddenly, military officers are meandering around my neighborhood. I know most everyone here, and you lot are definately new, so you must be connected."

"Fine." Johan spoke as he gritted his teeth. "Du-"

"Hold it. I'm not done. We're not going to duel here and now. Tomorrow, I have a riding duel to compete in at the Kaiba Dome. I'm on good grounds with the stadium officials and my opponent, so I'm sure we can make a last minute change to make it a Tag-Riding Duel. Myself and my supposed opponent vs. the Lt. Cmdr. and the punk. tomorrow at noon at the Kaiba Dome." The unknown figure turned and began to walk away. "Oh, and if you don't show up, it automatically counts as my win..."

"So, we're screwed if don't go and screwed if we do go, seeing as we don't have any D-Wheels..." Alto mused.

"Say, Alto, did Luca come along on this little trip?" Johan asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I just got an idea to fix our D-Wheel predicament..."

* * *

"... You're kidding, right?" Luca asked.

"I wish I was." Johan commented. "Look, I know it's sounds crazy, but it needs to get done tonight, or you, me, Alto and Klan are all going to prison because of some damn kid. I've got my old EX-Gear back at my house, all you really need to do is sync up the duel disks and add in the programming required for Riding Duels."

"I'm sure I can help in this," Yusei added. "I built my duel disk and D-Wheel from pretty much scratch, so this should be a breeze."

"See, Luca? You're not doing this alone. And you have extra motivation, because I guarantee you, if you go to prison, you'll be everyone's bitch."

"... Huh?" Luca asked with the most puzzled look on his face. Johan glanced over his shoulder at Leo and Luna.

"Not something I should go into details about in front of kids, but, trust me, you won't like it. Just get it done."

* * *

"Welcome, fans, young and old to today's riding duel!" The MC yelled into the microphone with possibly too much enthusiasm. The crowd roared with excitement. "Now, we have a surprise to announce. Our original two opponent's for today, Gry Bruyn and Craig Collier, have announced that they will be teaming up in a tag-riding duel! Now, the true question is, who will their opponent's be as we await their much anticipated arrival!"

The MC glanced at his watch. 11:57 AM. The two opponent's were definately cutting it close.

"Say, you know who in hell these two are supposed to be dueling?" the MC whispered to his assistant.

"No clue..." she whispered back. "All Gry said was that they had a really good reason to show up..."

"Jeez... What does that boy have planned..." The MC glanced at his watch again. "11:59... They must love cutting things close... They'd literally have to descend from the heavens to make it in time now..."

"Well, they just may be doing that... Look!" The aide pointed at two Gerwalk-mode Valkyries quickly descending towards the stadium. The loudspeakers began to crackle as the Klan's royal blue VF-25G, pilot by Johan, hacked into the loudspeaker system.

"_Lt. Cmdr. Akmola and Lt. Saotome of Strategic Military Services, reporting in for tag-riding duel as requested._" The valkyries flared their engines, coming to a stable hover mere inches above the raceway. "_We hope glamour points can make up for a possible lateness._"

The MC was taken aback, shocked at the sudden appearance of the two fighter-hybrids that now stood before his booth. "Y- You had 7 seconds to spare... Although, I'm unsure if these... _things..._ meet proper D-Wheel regulation-" The MC stopped at the slight tap on his shoulder. He glanced back, noticing Yusei slowly shaking his head, hinting that he should drop the current issue.

"But! The fan's came here to watch a duel, not to watch me throw around non-sensical regulations." The fan's cheered in agreement. The two valkyries moved into formation behind the two conventional D-Wheels. "It's coming ever closer to the moment you've all been waiting for! Set on the field spell, Speed World 2!"

_Duel Mode activated. Auto-Pilot on standby._

"The field has been domiated by Speed World 2. Now, Spells other than Speed Spells can't be activated. The fated starter appears and gives the countdown!"

_3..._

"Ready!"

_2..._

"Riding Duel!"

_1..._

"Acceleration!" The four "D-Wheels" took off down the front strecth, conjured on by the roaring crowd.

"Dammit..." Alto mused. "With these riding duel limiter Luca installed, my bird flies so sluggishly..."

"If ya want that to end, then get yourself some Speed Counters," Johan commented. "Now focus, our opponent's making his move."

[Alto/Johan: 4000 LP / Gry/Craig: 4000LP]

"My move!" Gry announced. "I Summon _Earth Defense Force - Sky Kid_ [Lv 4; DEF 1100] in Defense Mode." The Mir-2000 fighter, callsign "Sky Kid" fell into formation behind Gry's D-Wheel. "I set 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

"For a kid who seemed so adament towards the military, your deck surely doesn't follow suit..." Johan mused. "I'll do the honors, my turn." [Gry/Craig: 1 SC / Alto/Johan: 1 SC] Unlike from what Alto had seen before, Johan seemed rather calmed and composed when he dueled, showing little outward emotion, which was a complete opposite from Leo. "I summon _Victory Viper XX03_ [Lv 4, ATK 1200] in Attack Mode. Victory Viper, attack Sky Kid." The Victory Viper launched a pair of missiles at Sky Kid. The fighter exploded into dust."

"Activate Sky Kid's effect. When he's destroy by battle, I can Special Summon and_ Earth Defense Force_ monster with 1500 ATK or less from my hand or Deck, so I choose _Earth Defense Force - Ghost Eye _[Lv 4, DEF 2200] in Defense Mode!" An AWACS took the place of the small fighter in the formation.

"Since my Victory Viper destroyed a monster by battle, I choose to increase it's ATK by 400. [V. Viper +400 ATK 1600 ATK] I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Hey, Johan!" Alto called. "Maybe these valkyries were a good idea. I can tell this duel will become a grand stage for the masters of the sky."

"Maybe so... If only we could transform to fighter mode and fly on in this sky..."

End Chapter.

**Introduced Cards:**

"Earth Defense Force - Sky Kid"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ ATK 1400/DEF 1100

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Earth Defense Force" monster from your hand or Deck with an ATK of 1500 or less.

"Earth Defense Force - Sky Eye"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ATK 0/DEF 2200

When this card is summoned, it is switched to Defense Position. Once per turn, you can look at a number of Set cards on your opponent's side of the field or cards in your opponent's hand equal to the number of "Earth Defense Force" monsters you control.


	4. Chpt 4: Masters of the Sky

_**Chapter 4: Accelerate, Masters of the Sky!**_

Duel Update: Currently Craig's Draw Phase.

Gry/Craig: 4000 LP

- Earth Defense Force - Ghost Eye (Defense Mode)

- 1 Face-down

Alto/Johan: 4000 LP

- Victory Viper XX03 (Attack Mode) [Currently at 1600 ATK]

- 2 Face-downs

"Sorry to disappoint you guys..." Craig mused, "but the sky ain't really my style. My turn." Craig drew his card. [Speed Counters = 2] "I summon Black Stego in Defense Mode." The olive-drab stegosaurus appeared next to Craig's D-Wheel. It was tinged a slight shade of blue, signifying being in Defense Mode. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My draw!" Alto announced. [Speed Counters = 3] "I summon _SMS - Meltran Warrior Klan_ [Lv 4. 1800 ATK] in Attack Mode!" The bright red Queadluun Rea powered armor appeared next to Alto. "Now, Klan's effect activates. When she's summoned, I can add one of Frontier's songstresses to my hand, so I choose _Songstress of Hope_. Now, activate Speed Spell _Faux Speed_. When I have 3 or more Speed Counters, I can discard 1 card from my hand, then I can activate non-Speed Spells for this turn." Alto sent _SMS - Koenig Monster_ to the Graveyard. "So, take the field and guide us forward to victory, _Songstress of Hope!_"

A column of light appeared over Alto's VF-25F. As the light column began to dissipate, the crowd gasped as now two figures stood upon the wings of the valkyrie. On the back of the valkyrie, directly behind the cockpit, a green-haired figure stood, graced in a simplistic, white schoolgirl uniform. Frontier's Songstress of Hope, Ranka Lee. The real Ranka, sitting in the stands, slowly glanced at the others, then slumped down in her seat. While she was a "celebrity", she still had a bit of a shy streak and was hoping nobody recognized her from the card.

"Alright, Ranka, begin your performance! _Aimo!_" The solid-vision idol nodded in acknoledgement.

_'Aimo, aimo, nete lhushe'_

"Now Songstress of Hope's effect activates!" Alto continued. "During my Battle Phase, all of my SMS monsters gain ATK equal to their Level times 100, increasing Klan's attack to 2200!"

_'Noynar milia ehndel protea'_

"Meltran Warrior Klan, attack Black Stego!" The Queadluun leveled the twin mini-guns mounted in it's arms and fired a burst at the dinosaur. The beast screeched in agony, then exploded.

_'Photoh mih'_

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn"

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

"It's my turn!" Gry announced. [Sp.C. = 4]"Since you control more monsters than I do, I'll start by Special Summoning _Earth Defense Force - Garuda_ [Lv 4, ATK 1900] in Attack Mode! Next, I'll Normal Summon _Earth Defense Force - Windhover! _[Lv 4, ATK 1700]. An F-15E and F/A-18F, representing Garuda and Windhover respectively, took up formation behind Gry's D-Wheel.

_'Lhuley... Lhuleyah...'_

"Now, activate Ghost Eye's effect! Since I control 3 Earth Defense Force monsters, I can look at 3 of your face-downs, so I choose the the 3 to your left!" The 3 trap cards flipped face-up, revealing themselves.

_'Sora o mau hibari wa namida'_

"_SOS, Yamato! ... Pin-Point Barrier System ... Propulsion to Super-Dimensional Stardom... _Damn, it'd help if I knew what any of these did,"Gry mused. "Alright, Garuda, attack that Meltran Warrior!" The F-15E circled around in a long arc, coming up behind the Queadluun, and then proceeded to fire two missiles.

_'Lhuley... Lhuleyah...'_

"Activate the one trap you didn't see!" Johan countered. "Negate Attack!" The missiles disappeared into the whirling vortex of energy.

_'Omae wa yasashii midori no ko'_

"I end my turn..."

"Very well. I draw." [Sp.C. = 5] Johan pondered his move for a moment.

_'Aimo, aimo, nete lhushe'_

"Songstress of Hope's effect is active again, raising Klan's ATK to 2200. Now, Klan, attack Garuda." The Queadluun leveled it's gun at it's target and fired. The fighter became littered with holes, then crashed into the roadway. [Gry/Craig -300 LP 3700 LP]

_'Noynar milia ehndel protea'_

"Since you've destroyed an Earth Defense Force monster by battle, I can Special Summon this from my hand in Defense Mode, _Earth Defense Force - Yellowjacket!_ [Lv 4, DEF 1000]" A Pave Low appeared next to Windover. "During the turn Yellowjacket is summoned by it's effect, it can't be destroyed by battle or by effect."

_'Photoh mih'_

"Main Phase 2, I summon _Jade Knight _[Lv 4, DEF 1800] in Defense Mode. I end my turn."

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

"And now the fun time begins..." Craig mused as he drew his card. [Sp.C. = 6] "I release _Earth Defense Force - Yellowjack_ and _Earth Defense Force - Windhover _to Advance Summon _Ultimate Tyranno!_" The Pave Low and F/A-18F disappeared, being replaced by a massive tyrannosaurs, covered head to tail in large spines.

_'Lhuley... Lhuleyah...'_

"My Ulitmate Tyranno can and must attack all monsters on my opponent's side of the field, so, go my pretty! Destroy them all!" The tyranno roared, then lashed out with it's long tail, destroying all 3 of the monsters on Alto and Johan's side fo the field. [Alto/Johan -1200LP, -1400LP 1400 LP]

"Since _Jade Knight_ was destroyed by battle, by it's effect, I'll add _Blue Thunder T45_ to my hand."

_'Sora o mau hibari wa namida'_

"I end my turn."

_'Lhuley... Lhuleyah...'_

"My turn. [Sp.C. = 7] I summon _SMS - Skull Leader_ [Lv 4, DEF 1300] in Defense Mode," Alto said.

_'Omae wa yasashii midori no ko'_

"Now, by Skull Leader's effect, I can add one SMS monster to my hand, so I choose _SMS - Luca the Clairvoyant_. And with that, I end my turn."

_'Aimo, aimo, nete lhushe'_

"It's time to finish this. Draw!" [Sp.C. = 8] Gry glanced at the card he drew. "You're lucky, no monster... Ultimate Tyranno, destroy Skull Leader!" The tyranno reached out and bit down on the valkyrie, thrashing it about before it exploded. "I end my turn."

_'Noynar milia ehndel protea'_

"My turn..." [Sp.C. = 9] Johan spoke as he drew his card and smirked. "Say, Alto, how many SMS monsters have been sent to the Graveyard?"

_'Photoh mih'_

"3..."

_'Koko wa attaka na umi da yo'_

"Perfect, that makes 5 Machine-types in our Graveyard... Special Summon from my hand, _Space Battleship Yamato!" _[Lv 10, ATK 2800] The sky began to vibrate as Yamato roared onto the field. This dreadnought was clearly a tribute to the battleship Yamato that fought during World War 2, possessing identical dimensions and silhouette. "Yamato can only be Special Summoned when I have 4 or more Machines in my Graveyard, so thanks goes to your Ultimate Tyranno for aiding in this matter... but it's time for it to return to the Cretaceous... Yamato, attack Ultimate Tyranno!"

_'Lhuley... Lhuleyah...'_

"What?! Your Yamato has less ATK!"

_'Sora o mau hibari wa namida'_

"Pointless... Activate _Space Battleship Yamato_'s effect! When Yamato attacks, I can remove 2 Machines from my Graveyard from play to destroy the attack target automatically! _SMS - Koenig Monster... Jade Knight... _I remove you from play to power a cannon of unimaginable power... Yamato, attack with Wave Motion Gun!" Two spheres of energy flew out of the Graveyard port on Johan's duel disk, and into the opening on Yamato's bow. Energy began to charge from within the opening, then from deep within the Yamato's bowels, the fuel rod that powered the cannon was slammed into the other end of the cannon. The was a bright flash of light as the energy sources reacted, then exploded out in a brilliant blue beam, striking Ultimate Tyranno dead in the chest. The beast did not even have time to screech before any trace of it was wiped away.

_'Lhuley... Lhuleyah...'_

"Hehe, damn Yamato seems to have put us in a little pinch," Gry commented as he looked back at the large dreadnought in pursuit. "Draw! Activate Trap Card, _Fossil Excavation. _I'll discard one card from my hand to revive _Ultimate Tyranno_ from our Graveyard." The dinosaur roared at it reappeared on the field. A look of vengeance gleamed in its eye. "Next, I'll release Ghost Eye to Advance Summon _Earth Defense Force - Karyu!" _[Lv 6, ATK 2100] A spaceship, about half the size of the Yamato, appeared next to the tyranno.

_'Omae wa yasashii midori no ko'_

"Heh, trying to destroy my Yamato with your sub-par cruiser? Must be loosing your little mind, kid..."

"Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions," Gry retorted. "Now, I release _Earth Defense Force - Karyu _and _Ultimate Tyranno_ to Special Summon a dreadnought of my own that'll leave Yamato in shambles! Victory lays in your hands, _Earth Defense Force - Gotengo!_" [Lv 10, ATK 3300]

End Chapter.

**Introduced Cards**

"Speed Spell - Faux Speed"

Spell/Speed

Activate only when you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Discard 1 card from your hand. Until the End Phase, all Spell Cards are treated as "Speed Spell" cards when activated.

"Earth Defense Force - Garuda"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1200

If your opponent controls more monsters than you, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon 1 "Earth Defense Force - Garuda" per turn.

"Earth Defense Force - Windhover"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1000

As long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, when "Earth Defense Force" monsters on your side of the field attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

"Earth Defense Force - Karyu"

Machine/Light/Lv 6/ATK 2100/DEF 1800

Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for every monster on your opponent's side of the field. Once per turn, you can send 1 monster card you control to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

"Earth Defense Force - Gotengo"

Machine/Light/Lv 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 2 Monsters, 1 of which must be "Earth Defense Force – Karyu", "Earth Defense Force – Rumbling" or "Earth Defense Force – Éclair". If you summoned this card by Tributing any of the following monster(s), this card gets the appropriate effect(s):

· "Earth Defense Force – Karyu": Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

· "Earth Defense Force – Rumbling": Once per turn, you can select 1 random card from your opponent's hand and destroy it.

· "Earth Defense Force – Éclair": Once per turn, you can destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

"Space Battleship Yamato"

Machine/Light/Lv 10/ATK 2800/DEF 2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by having 4 or more Machine-Type monsters in your Graveyard. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards. When this card attacks a monster, be removing from play 2 Machine-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation or flipping it face-up (If attack target was face-down).

"SMS - Meltran Warrior Klan"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1100

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Songstress of Hope", "Galactic Fairy", "Super-Dimensional Cinderella" or "Super-Dimensional Battle Goddess" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

"Songstress of Hope"

Spell/Continuous

During your Battle Phase, increase the ATK of all "SMS" monsters you control by 100 x its own level.

[Note: Cards mentioned but not activated will not be shown here at this time.]


	5. Chpt 5: Super Dreadnought Showdown

_**Chapter 5: Super-Dreadnought Showdown - Yamato vs. Gotengo vs. Quarter**_

Duel Update: Currently Gry's Main Phase 1

Alto/Johan 1400 LP

- Space Battleship Yamato (Attack Mode)

- Songstress of Hope (Cont. Spell)

- 3 Face-downs

- 10 Speed Counters

Gry/Craig 3700 LP

- Earth Defense Force - Gotengo (Attack Mode)

- 2 Face-downs

- 10 Speed Counters

"Activate Gotengo's effect!" Gry announced. "Since I released Karyu to summon it, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, so say good bye to that damn Yamato! _Absolute Zero Cannon!_" The bow drill of the Gotengo began to sparkle with a light blue energy. A narrow beam short forth, striking Yamato on the bow. At first, it appeared as if nothing happened, but then the Yamato froze almost instantaneously, then shattered into tiny pieces. "Now, it's time to end this! Gotengo, _Hyper Maser Cannon!_" The Gotengo's bow drill began to sparkle once again, this time with a yellow, electrical energy. The dreadnought fired it's main gun, who's beam was almost the same circumpherence as the massive drill it emanated from. The shear awe caused even the solid-vision idol to stop singing and tremble in fear.

"Activate trap, _SOS, Yamato!_" As if in a blur, the _Space Battleship Yamato_ appeared in front of the Valkyries. 6 tubes on the bow of Yamato opened, firing missiles, which exploded into an energy-based forcefield.

"What the hell?"

"When ever times look bleak, the Yamato will be there to protect us," Johan spoke. "By the effect of the Trap, _SOS, Yamato!_, when you declare an attack that would finish us off, I can negate that attack and Special Summon a _Space Battleship Yamato._" Johan proceeded to send _Gradius _and _Gradius Option_ from his Deck to the Graveyard.

"Damn thing just doesn't want to stay in the scrapyard, does it... It doesn't matter, since I'll destory _again_ next turn anyways... I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Alto took a deep breath as he slowly drew his card. "I draw." Alto stared at the card, then glanced at his tag-mate. "Johan, you mind?"

"Have something with a bang concocted?"

"You could say that..."

"Then by all means, go for it."

"Right. Activate Speed Spell - Mirror Spell! When I have 6 or more Speed Counters, I can remove from play a Speed Spell in my Graveyard, then this card gets the same effect as the removed card. So, I remove Faux Speed, which will allow me to play this, Frontier's second songstress, _Galactic Fairy!_" The solid-vision Ranka did a side-step, orienting herself over the starboard wingroot. In her place appeared a long-haired strawberry blonde, garnished in a long, flowing red dress. Frontier's Galactic Fairy, Sheryl Nome. "Next, I'll summon _SMS - Luca the Clairvoyant_ [Lv 4, ATK 1600] in Attack Mode. With Luca's effect, I'll discard one card from my hand to Special Summon a Ghost Token [Lv 1, ATK 500] to my side of the field. Now, I'll release _Space Battleship Yamato, SMS - Luca the Clairvoyant _and the Ghost Token to Special Summon my true ace! Shatter the dimensions, _SMS - Macross Quarter! _[Lv 10, ATK 3500]" The entire stadium shook as a defold portal appeared above Alto's Valkyrie. From the portal emerged the massive Macross Quarter, larger than either the Yamato or Gotengo.

"Shit..."

"I'm not done! Activate trap, _Propulsion to Super-Dimensional Stardom!_ This gives Ranka and Sheryl a boost, all the way to the Super-Dimensional level! Appear now, _Super-Dimensional Cinderella_ and _Super-Dimensional Battle Goddess_!" The two idols became encapsulating with a vortex of energy. As the vortexs faded, a noted change in their demeanor and wardrobe took effect. "With Ranka as the Super-Dimensional Cinderella, her powers are now doubled, increasing the ATK and DEF of all of my SMS monster by 200 times their level, putting the Quarter at 5500 ATK! Now, Macross Quarter, finish them! _Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon!"_ The Quarter mounted the carrier deck it carried in it's left arm on it back, using it's now free hand to steady the cannon held in the right. The cannon opened into 3 large rails, in between which energy began to charge. There was a massive pulse from the base of the cannon, firing the spiraling 3 beam shot the Gotengo. Gotengo returned fire with it's Maser, but the beam was easily overcome and the Gotengo suffered a direct hit slightly off center. The dreadnought exploded, spraying debris over Gry and Craig [Gry/Craig -2200 LP = 1500 LP]

"Goddammit... We better hope for some major lucky draw next turn to take that thing down..."

"Unfornately, there won't be a next turn. _Super-Dimensional Battle Goddess_'s effect kicks in. Since an SMS monster I control destroyed a monster by battle, you take damage equal to it's ATK. [Gry/Craig -3300 LP = 0 LP]

Duel Verdict: Alto/Johan Victory.

Two panels on the noses of Gry and Craig's D-Wheels burst open, and steam began to pour out. The solid-vision dreadnoughts and idols faded away as the D-Wheels came to a rolling stop and the two valkyries landed behind.

"Good duel, no?" Gry inquired as he removed his helmet and turned to face his opponents.

"You don't just assume we're gonna forget what you said before just because you lost, do you?" Alto demanded. Gry was a bit taken aback at how quickly Alto had gotten out of his valkyrie and was now no more than a foot away from him.

"Look..." Gry quickly glanced over Alto's shoulder, noting that the reporters were still a good ways away. "This wasn't our true intentions... We were manipulated into forcing you into this duel. Someone here isn't too approving of you guys."

"Well, this doesn't surprise me..." Johan mused. "Corruption and manipulation seems to be the only way to get things done in this town at times... Do you know who it was?

"No... I never saw their face, and they always used a voice masker."

"Joy... More people hiding in the shadows..."

"Well, didn't appear out the shadows, too?" Alto asked.

"Umm... Anyways, Gry, I noticed something strange during our duel, and I was curious if you noticed it too. At the ti-"

"Wait, what about me?"

"Alto... you're too thickheaded to noticed... Klan tells me it took you _how_ long to notice that Ranka had feelings for you? Back to before the little interruption... Gry, did you notice something at the times that Yamato and Gotengo were destroyed?"

"You mean, like, a sort of short pulse of pain through our bodies? How could I forget..."

"So I'm not the only one... Kind of reminds me of when those Signer Dragons fight each other... Tell ya what, I'm gonna do a bit of research on this topic... I hear a man named Saiga is famous for his ability to dig up info... I'll get back to y'all later."

"What the..." Before anyone knew it, the Lt. Cmdr. had bolted away to the VF-25G, and now the press were breathing down the remaining duelists' necks.

* * *

Gry sat on a bench on a bench in an open courtyard, staring at the top card of his deck, Gotengo. It was nearing late afternoon, as the sun was just beginning to pass behind a nearby bell tower, casting a long shadow across the ground. On the otherside of the courtyard, a few kids were playing soccer.

"What makes you, Macross Quarter and Yamato so special, Gotengo?" he muttered to himself. "That pulsation... I've used you in duels before, but only when you did battle with Yamato and the Quarter did I ever feel something like that... Something just..."

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Gry looked up out his revelry. "Akiza?"

"You seemed to be staring at that card pretty hard... Hmm, weren't you in today's riding duel?"

"Yeah... But something was bothering me about the duel... I remember seeing some reports about when the Signers' dragons fought each other, and something similar seemed to happen..."

"Wait, what?"

"You see, when Gotengo destroyed Yamato, and later when the Quarter destroyed Gotengo, both myself and one of my opponent's felt a pulsation of pain, as if they were connected in some way..."

"Well, I'm sure Saiga would b-"

"Way ahead of you... Johan, I think... Whomever the older guy that used that Space Battleship Yamato was... He went to go to speak to Saiga as soon as the duel ended... But I haven't heard from him since..."

"I'm sure Saiga will scrounge up some information... There's nothing he hasn't found information about yet... Well, as far as I know..."

"Yeah... Although this waiting is killing me... You're a Signer, and I know that when Signers duel other Signers or Dark Signers, their birthmarks begins to glow... Maybe if Gotengo is similar to the Signers' dragons, then maybe if I duel you, maybe your mark will begin to glow, and this'll prove something is up with Gotengo and the others without Saiga's information." Gry stood bolt upright. "So, whaddya say? Care to duel?"

"I haven't turned down a challenge yet, so let's do it! Duel!" The word 'Duel' seemed to have an awe-inspiring, trance-inducing effect. The kids playing soccer stopped almost instantly, letting the ball just roll away to who knows where. All around the courtyard, people poked their heads out windows and doors, inlcuding at a certain house on the far side that belonged to Yusei, Jack and Crow.

[Gry: 4000 LP / Akiza: 4000 LP]

"Ladies first..."

"My pleasure, _dear..._"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA..."

"It's always been fun to mess with your mind, Gry," Akiza giggled.

"Yeah, yeah... You just through me off a bit since you were all psycho-like for the last few years..."

"I was not psycho! Although, I woulda thought at least my childhood friend woulda been there for me!" Akiza drew her card. "And yet you prolly still wonder why I hooked up with someone else..."

"Hehe, really? Then who?"

"Well, umm... Uhh... I don't know if it's exactly that, but... Uhh... Agh, damn you! Stop reversing this on me!"

"Awe, looks like I struck a nerve..."

"Bastard..." Akiza cast a glare before returning her gaze to her hand. "I summon Dark Verger in Defense Mode. [Lv 2, DEF 1000] I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn. First, I'll Special Summon _Earth Defense Force - Garuda _in Attack Mode! [Lv 4, ATK 1900]. Then, I'll release Garuda to Advance Summon _Earth Defense Force - Éclair!_ [Lv 6, ATK 2100]. Then, I'll set one card face-down, and by Éclair's effect, once per turn, I can send a Spell or Trap card on my side of the field to destroy a Spell or Trap on your side of the field. I'll ditch the card I just set to destroy the face-down on your left!" Akiza winced as _Wall of Thorns _was destroyed.

"Éclair, attack Dark Verger!" Multiple missile ports opened along Éclair's spherical nose, launching a fusilade of missiles at the small plant. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Éclair? Awe, did you get me a box of pastries?" Akiza drew her card.

"Again with the mental pokes and prods... No, Éclair ain't named after the pastries. All of the Earth Defense Force's warships' names have a more... sensible meaning. Éclair in this case translates to _Flash_... Karyu translates to _Own Way_... and Gotengo... _Roaring Heavens_... Besides, if I did get you a box of pastries... How would you keep your figure, eh?" Akiza furrowed her brow in disgust.

"You know you shouldn't imply a woman's fat... I summon Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Mode! [Lv 3, ATK 1000] Now, with my Knight's effect, I'll Special Summon Seed of Flame! [Lv 3, ATK 1600] Now, I'll tune my Twilight Rose Knight with Seed of Flame. Synchro Summon! Queen of Thorns! [Lv 6, ATK 2200]"

"Well, well, all that work to Synchro Summon a monster that can't defeat Éclair, thanks to it's effect. Oh, and I wasn't implying. I was stating a fact."

"I hope you rot in eternal damnation! Activate Trap, Synchro Strike! This'll increase my Queen's ATK by 500 for each Synchro Material monster used to summon it. [Queen of Thorns ATK +1000 3200 ATK] And now, since my Trap is gone, Éclair returns to it's original ATK. Now, Queen of Thorns, attack Earth Defense Force - Éclair!" [Gry - 1100 LP 2900 LP]

* * *

End Chapter.

This will note the first of multiple reader interface sections throughout this piece. In these sections, the readers (a.k.a. you) will make the decisions through a popular vote. All votes must be submitted through PM or email. Once the results of the vote have been announced. (i.e. The outcome of current duel), please do not post any additional votes.

For this first reader interface, vote for who you would prefer to see win the current duel:

Gry or Akiza.

Polling will close at time of release of next chapter. Expect next chapter in approximately 3-5 days.

**Introduced Cards**

"S.O.S., Yamato!"

Trap/Normal

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack in which the resulting Battle Damage would reduce your Life Points to 0. Negate the attack, then Special Summon 1 "Space Battleship Yamato" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard, ignoring Summoning conditions. Then, you can send up to 3 Machine-Type monster from your Deck to your Graveyard. This card's activation cannot be negated.

"SMS - Meltran Warrior Klan"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1100

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Songstress of Hope", "Galactic Fairy", "Super-Dimensional Cinderella" or "Super-Dimensional Battle Goddess" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

"SMS - Luca the Clairvoyant"

Machine/Light/Lv 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1700

Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, you can Special Summon 1 "Ghost Token" (Machine/LIGHT/1/500/500) to your side of the field in Defense Position.

"SMS - Macross Quarter"

Machine/Light/Lv 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This cannot be initially Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "SMS" monster. As long as this card is face-up on the field, "SMS" monsters cannot be targetted by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can discard 1 card from your hand to Special Summon 1 "SMS" monster from your hand or Deck.

"Galactic Fairy"

Spell/Continuous

When an "SMS" monster you control destroys a monster by battle, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

"Propulsion to Super-Dimensional Stardom"

Trap/Normal

Send from your side of the field to the Graveyard "Songstress of Hope" and/or "Galactic Fairy". Activate from your hand, Deck or Graveyard "Super-Dimensional" Continuous Spell card(s) that list the sent card(s) in their card text, ignoring the activation requirements.

"Super-Dimensional Cinderella"

Spell/Continuous

This card can only be activated by sending a "Songstress of Hope" on your side of the field to the Graveyard. As long as you control a face-up "SMS" monster, this card cannot be removed from the field. Increase the ATK and DEF of all "SMS" monsters you control by 200 x it's own level.

"Super-Dimensional Battle Goddess"

This card can only be activated by sending "Galactic Fairy" from your side of the field to the Graveyard. As long as you control an "SMS" monster, this card cannot be removed from the field. When an "SMS" monster you control destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

"Earth Defense Force - Éclair"

Machine/Light/Lv 6/ATK 2100/DEF 1800

Increase the ATK of this card by 200 for every Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field. Once per turn, you can send 1 Spell or Trap card you control to the Graveyard to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.


	6. Chpt 6: The Bird Human

_**Chapter 6:**_

Votes have been tallied and outcome of this duel will be decided accordingly.

Duel Update: Currently Akiza's Battle Phase

Akiza: 4000 LP

- Queen of Thorns (Attack Mode) [At 3200 ATK until End Phase]

Gry: 2900 LP

- 1 face-down

["Earth Defense Force - Éclair" has just been destroyed by battle]

"Special Summon, from my hand, _Earth Defense Force - Yellowjacket_!" [Lv 4, DEF 1000] The pave low appeared, leveling into a low hover in front of Gry. "When an Earth Defense Force monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon this from my hand."

"You don't think I remember from all those duels when we were kids? Your deck hasn't changed much at all since back then... You were holding onto those dreams that your father you never met was some sort or war hero... Still are, aren't you? I end my turn. Oh, and by the way, since you summoned a non-Plant type monster while Queen of Thorns is on the field, you pay 1000 Life Points."

[Gry -1000 LP 1900 LP]

"For your information..." Gry drew his card. "Just because I believed in these cards for so long doesn't have anything to do the issue about my father." Gry's attitude quickly seemed to turn from joking to solemn. Talk about his unknown father always seemed to get him down. "I release Yellowjack to Advance Summon _Earth Defense Force - Rumbling_. [Lv 6, ATK 2100] Rumbling gains 100 ATK for each card in my opponent's hand, raising it's ATK to 2300."

"Before you forget again... Queen of Thorns..."

"Fucking plant... [Gry -1000 LP 900 LP] Let's rid the field of this menace, Rumbling! Attack Queen of Thorns!" The beam cannon along the ventral side of the warship fired a razor thin white beam, striking Queen of Thorns, tearing straight through it. The beam burned through the plant, striking Akiza in the shoulder. [Akiza -100 LP 3900 LP] "During my Main Phase 2, I'll activate Rumbling's effect. I'll discard 2 cards from my hand to have you do the same. Now your hands are all empty to eat more pastries..."

"But you didn't bring me any...

"Oh, so you do want them... How many? 20? 30?"

"You know, I think I'll just "forget" to control my psychic dueling powers for this turn... Maybe then you'll quit with the damn fat jokes..."

"Well, you better hope for one helluva draw then...

"Then let's see..." Akiza drew a card. "Grab a first aid kit... This may hurt a bit... I summon _Lonefire Blossom_ in Attack Mode [Lv 3, ATK 500]. Now, I activate _Lonefire Blossom_'s effect. By Tributing a Plant monster I control, in this case, itself, I can Special Summon a more powerful Plant monster from my Deck. Now, take the field, Gigaplant!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I have the information you wanted," Saiga spoke, "I'm assured you have the payment?"

"Of course..."Johan replied as he handed over the 5 dozen donuts.

"Good, good... Alright, here's what's up. I'm assured you know of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals... Well, there's more than just these two entities that can control fate. It just happens to be that these two are just the most well known.

I ran across an ancient legend from a small island nation speaking of a Bird Human and a Fish Human. It said how the Earth had no land, but the Bird Human dropped a turtle from extreme heigths. When the turtle landed, it's shell shattered, and the fragments became the islands. This Bird Human also also cut off the tail of the Fish Human, and from the wound grew legs, resulting in the first humans. All of these "Crimson Dragon-esque" myths speak of a grand creator, so I did a bit more research on this "Bird Human".

The "Bird Human" these people spoke of was an entity names "Aphos". While it's unknown where Aphos originated, I ran across another piece from these island people, written much later. It spoke of how the Bird Human created these huge, metal warships to patrol over the sea of stars and keep the humans in check. In this scan of an ancient parchment, you can clearly make out Aphos, surrounded by these ships. A good portion of the parchment is missing, but you can still clearly make out these three."

"Yamato... Gotengo... Quarter... You mean to tell me that Alto's, Gry's and my own ace card are actually disciples of this Aphos? That would explain the pain we experienced when they fought each other..."

"Precisely. And on another note, I ran across more information that may surprise you."

"Will this require more donuts?"

"No... Anyways, I utilized the fold wave frequencies stored in the SMS valkyries' radios to connect to Frontier and access it's main database and combined it with information I found in an old file from Sector Securities' database. You remember the first emigration convoy?"

"Yeah, Megaroad-01..."

"Well, Megaroad-01 is Neo Domino City."

"Wait, what?!"

"About 45 years ago, Megaroad-01, under the command of Commodore Misa Hayase, actually crash-landed on this location in what was then "Domino City" and destroyed half the city. Commodore Hayase, in order to save her own ass, wiped the system clean of all records of this event. From the tidbit I found, after the wreckage was cleared away, she had Megaroad-01's population integrated into Domino City's, then had a mass brainwashing performed so that the populace would forget about the event. Thus, "Neo Domino City" was born. A lot of the technology used for duel runners were actually taken from the database on the VF-4 Lightning III, which was the primary valkyrie of that convoy. And apparently the Momentum created by Dr. Fudo was actually a derivative of the Zentraedi-designed reactor used to power the Megaroad-01."

"But if the database for the VF-4 was so openly used, then why are all the fighters used in fly-bys for the riding duels look like antiques from before even the VF-0?"

"If you saw a valkyrie flying about, you'd think that a mass emigration convoy had been here before, right? Commodore Hayase knew that the New United Nations Spacy, which was the government that pioneered valkyrie research, development and deployment would be suspicious. That's why I'd prefer you keep that piece of information away from the SMS guys until we know we can fully trust them. We don't need all of N.U.N.S. down here poking about... Frankly, it's bad enough with just those three. In my eavesdropping, I've heard quite a bit of rumors going about. People were extremely perplexed by the valkyries when they appeared at the riding tag duel, and are starting to think that the SMS guys are scouts for an alien invasion."

The human imagination always runs wild... While I doubt their true intentions are just "Get information on the Momentum", an invasion is just truely obsurd."

"I do hope you're right..."

* * *

"Gigaplant, destroy Rumbling!" The plant grasped onto Rumbling with a pair of large vines and smashed the warship into the ground. [Gry -300 LP 600 LP] A gash appeared along Gry's left forearm.

"I guess you weren't kidding about not controlling yourself," he mused as he clenched in fist in pain. "Now it looks like I'm in a bit of a pinch... I draw." Gry looked down at the card he drew, a bit shocked.

'_This card... I can use Call of the Haunted to revive Rumbling or Eclair, then use this to Synchro for Fal-... No, I can't use them now. I have to keep them hidden. I can sense something big is brewing. This is just a friendly duel, but I may never know who's watching. While Gotengo may be my "ace" on paper, they are the true heart of power for the Earth Defense Force, and it'd be unwise to let a real enemy, like a Dark Signer or something, to know of them beforehand. Akiza, the victory is yours.'_

"I summon _Earth Defense Force - Commander Reichert_ in Defense Mode [Lv 4, DEF 1800]. That ends my turn."

"Oh, really? After all that, that's it? My turn... I re-summon Gigaplant, activating it's Gemini effect. Now, by Gigaplant's effect, I Special Summon from my hand Rose Tentacles in Attack Mode. [Lv 6, ATK 2200]. Rose Tentacles, attack Commander Reichert." The rose launched a barrage of tentacles at the soldier. "Gigaplant, finish him..."

[Gry -2400 LP 0 LP]

Gry let out an prolonged sigh. "Can't win 'em all I guess." He glanced at the wound on his arm. "And not a single sign out of Gotengo, even with having to pay this price..."

"That was your own damn fault... Had you laid off the the damn jokes, it would've been free..."

"Oh, sure, it's all my fault, isn't it?"

"Yup." Gry rolled his eyes. He was about to say a witty comeback, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Gry, it's Johan. I've got information on Gotengo. Meet me at the south gate to the Tops residential area in 20 minutes._"

"Why Tops?"

"_There's more than just Yamato and Gotengo. There's also the Macross Quarter._"

"You mean-"

"_Yes, the card Alto used to finish you off earlier today. It's one of the same as Yamato and Gotengo. He's currently a guest in one of the penthouses in the Tops area. Tops is the most secure area of town and with him, we have a key in, so that's why we're meeting there._"

"So, 20 minutes at the south gate. Got it. See you there..."

End Chapter.

* * *

**Introduced Cards**

"Earth Defense Force - Rumbling"

Machine/Light/Lv 6/ATK 2100/DEF 1800

Increase the ATK of this card by 100 for every card in your opponent's hand. By discarding 1 card from your hand, select 1 random card from your opponent's hand and destroy it.

"Earth Defense Force - Commander Reichert"

Warrior/Tuner/Earth/Lv 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1800

As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's card effects cannot target "Earth Defense Force" monsters.


	7. Chpt 7: Absolute Power Force

_**Chapter 7: Absolute Power Force**_

Leo and Luna's Penthouse. 1900 Hours.

"Yamato... Gotengo... Quarter..." Johan mused as he stared out the the large glass windows at the setting sun. "I had suspicions about Yamato... but nothing quite like this..."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, it's not like I was given the card... or pulled it from a pack... I literally just found it in my deck during a duel many years ago... I specifically remember, because I remember the time I drew it, I had to read the card effect like 3 times, because I knew I'd _never _seen it before. My field was set up perfectly to summon it, and when I played it, that turn, my opponent's Life Points were reduced to exactly 0..."

"Sounds like Yamato actually chose you," Yusei commented. "Somewhat like how I met Stardust Dragon..."

"Yeah..."

After a slightly akward moment, a more lively voice broke the silence.

"Tea?" Luna inquired, holding a tray of cups out in fron of her.

"Oh, yes, please." The group gently took their cups and sat back down on the couch. Luna scurried off to the kitchen with the tray. A clattering of dishes was faintly heard and she cleaned up after the mess.

"But if Gotengo and the others are minions of this Aphos, then why was their no reaction when I dueled Akiza?" Gry inquired. "I mean, wouldn't it be just like if she dueled another Signer or a Dark Signer?"

"It's probably because I kicked your ass before you could summon it," Akiza responded.

"That's possible..." Yusei commented. "Both my and Jack's Signer birthmark didn't appear until Stardust and Red Demon's fought..."

"Then let's see if we can't get something going," Alto added, a tinge of impatience in his voice. "I challenge any Signer to a duel if they're up to it."

"Let's g-"

"Halt," Jack interrupted. "No offense, Yusei, but from what Leo told me of Alto's deck, and from watching the tag duel earlier today, I find it best to counter power with power. Even _Savior Star Dragon _wouldn't be able to take down "5500 ATK" were to hit the field again..."

"You're right... Jack, he's all yours."

"Very Well. Due-"

"Not in the house!" Luna cried. "We don't need Red Demon's Dragon stepping on something!"

"Alright, alright..."

* * *

Penthouse Patio. 1901 Hours.

"Alto, remember, this isn't a duel for your ego, but rather a duel to discover about Aphos and Macross Quarter," Klan coached. "You may be undefeated in duels so far, but you shouldn't take Jack lightly. Signers are on a completely other level than the duelists you've faced so far, and to boot, Jack was the Duel King, meaning he was the best duelist in the entire city. Don't expect to win, just focus on summoning the Quarter and having it face off against Red Demon's Dragon... But on that note, don't pull any punches. I wouldn't expect Jack to either..."

"Noted... Duel!"

[Alto: 4000 LP / Jack: 4000 LP]

"I'll start" Alto announced. "I summon _SMS - Skull Leader_ in Attack Mode! [Lv 4, 1900 ATK]" The grey and gold valkyrie appeared in battroid mode in front of Alto. "Now, I activate Skull Leader's effect. When's he's summoned, I can add one SMS monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose _SMS - Armored Pack_."

'_Already making preparations for Armored Messiah, huh?_' Jack thought. '_I'll just have to make sure to keep Messiah off the field long enough to prevent that from happening..._'

"Now, I activate the Quick-Play Spell _Emergency Mobilization_! By paying 500 Life Points, this will allow me to Special Summon an SMS with 1500 ATK or less, so take the field, _SMS - Armored_ _Pack!_" [Lv 4, 0 ATK][Alto -500 LP 3500 LP]

'_Has he lost his mind? Summoning such a weak monster in Attack Mode on his first turn... Unless- "Skull Leader" appears to the same type of fighter as "Alto the Messiah", just with a different paint scheme and pilot... Of course, I should've seen it quicker. Come on, Alto, show me the power of this new monster!_'

"Skull Leader, Use of Armored Pack Authorization has been granted! Surge forth and lead us to victory! Fusion Summon! _SMS - Armored Commandant_!" [Lv 8, 2600 ATK] Armored Commandant landed on the patio, holding it's two fists in front of it's chest. "Now, I activate Armored Commandant's effect! Once per turn, I can add an SMS monster from deck to my hand, so come, _SMS - Macross Quarter_! I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw! I'll start by Special Summoning _Vice Dragon_ in Defense Mode [Lv 5, DEF 2400]. When you control a monster and I do not, I can Special Summon this card from my hand by halving it's stats. [DEF 1200]. Now I summon the Tuner monster, Dark Resonator! [Lv 3, ATK 1300] I tune my Dark Resonator with my Vice Dragon!"

'_Here it comes..._'

"The ruler's heartbeats begin now! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! My very soul, _Red Demon's Dragon_!" [Lv 8, ATK 3000] The dark dragon flapped it's leathery wing and clenched it's massive claws. It seemed as if it knew of the inevitable attack declaration, despite it only being a card, and prepared itself to strike. "Red Demon's Dragon, attack Armored Commandant and leave no trace of being! Absolute Power Force!" The dragon threw back it's right arm, collecting a sphere of energy in it's massive claw. The dragon then lunged forward, smashing the sphere into Armored Commandant. [Alto -400 LP 3100 LP]

"Activate Armored Commandant's effect, Purge Armor!" The Armored Pack attached to Skull Leader instantly detached, forming a barrier in front of the Valkyrie. "By having the Armored Pack take the full brunt of the attack, it's removed from play, but now I can Special Summon _Skull Leader _from my Graveyard. [Lv 4,ATK 1900]"

"Sacrificing the armor to protect the soldier... Not bad. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! I summon _SMS - Luca the Clairvoyant_ in Attack Mode. [Lv 4, ATK 1600] With Luca's effect, by discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Ghost Token [Lv 1, ATK 500] to my side of the field. Now, I'll release _Skull Leader, Luca the Clairvoyant_ and the Ghost Token. Behold, the power that defies the fabric of time and space! Shatter the dimensions, _SMS - Macross Quarter!_ [Lv 10, ATK 3500]" Jack glanced down at his arm, noticing a slight tingling sensation. Through the corner of his eye, he watched the other Signers and sensed that they were having a similar experience. "Macross Quarter, attack Red D- Agh!" Alto grasped at his right forearm in pain as a blue light burned a scar into his arm. Jack and the other Signers took notice as their Signer marks now began to glow red. "Attack Red Demon's Dragon! Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon!"

Macross Quarter leveled it's massive gunat Red Demon's Dragon's head. Arcs of electricty began to pass along the three beams as energy charged.

"Not so fast. Activate Trap Card, Buster Mode! With this, I'll release Red Demon Dragon to summon an even more powerful force! Behold, Red Demon Dragon / Buster!" Jack smirked. "I now have a monster clearly on par with Macross Quarter... and if it's destroyed, my Red Demon's Dragon will return... What do you say now, Alto?"

"Macross Quarter... stand down... I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Hehe, alright, my turn." Jack drew his card and pondered. '_I can trade off Red Demon's Dragon / Buster with Macross Quarter, then I can get Red Demon's Dragon back and hit him directly for 3000... But then again, I can maybe hold off for a bit... With Armored Pack removed from play, I don't have to worry about Armored Meesiah for the time being... Although, If he's able to get that Songstress of Hope, or worse, Super-Dimensional Cinderella, Macross Quarter will defeat Red Demon's Dragon / Buster and I doubt Red Demon's Dragon could come back from that... I have to attack now, before he get's his song support!_'

"Red Demon's Dragon / Buster, attack Macross Quarter! Extreme Crimson Force!"

"Macross Quarter, return fire! Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon!" There was a large explosion as the two attacks struck each other. A thick black smoke covered the entire field. As the smoke slowly started to clear, Jack was barely able to make out Red Demon's Dragon on his side of the field, but what caught his attention was the large silhouette remaining on Alto's field.

"What?!" Jack declared as he was able to identify the silhouette. "Shouldn't Macross Quarter have been destroyed also?!" Alto chuckled.

"The Continuous Trap Card _Pin-Point Barrier System_. Up to three times, I can prevent the destruction of an SMS monster I control." One of the Barrier Counters floating above the bridge of Macross Quarter shattered. Jack gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw. I'll start bt activating Macross Quarter's effect. I'll discard one card from my hand to Special Summon an SMS monster from deck. Now, take the field, _SMS - Michael the Sharpshooter!_ ... Macross Quarter, attack Red Demon's Dragon! Heavy Quantum Reaction Cannon!" The assault carrier leveled it's right arm at the dark dragon, energy arcing along the barrel of it's cannon. The twisting three part beam fired.

"Activate Trap! Prideful Roar! With this, I pay the difference between our monster's ATK points, then my monster's ATK is raised to 300 higher than yours! [Jack -500 LP 3500 LP] Red Demon Dragon, Absolute Power Force!" Red Demon's Dragon curled it's wings in front of it as a shield, blocking the Quarter's shot. It then spread it's wings wide open and slammed the energy concentration into Macross Quarter's midsection. Another Barrier Counter above the bridge of the Quarter shattered. [Alto -300 LP 2800 LP]

"By halving _Michael the Sharpshooter_'s ATK, he can attack your Life Points directly! Take aim and fire!" The blue valkyrie dropped to a knee and peered down the scope on it's sniper rifle.

"Activate the effect of _Battle Fader _in my hand! When you attack me directly, I can Special Summon this from hand, and it automatically ends your Battle Phase."

"Pfft. I end my turn..."

"My turn!" Jack reached for his deck, but froze. His vision became entirely whited out and he began to feel a bit lightheaded. "What the fuck?"

"_Jack Atlas..._"

"Who- Who are you?"

"_You bear the mark of my wings_."

"Wait...Crimson Dragon?"

"_You would be correct, Jack. As you know, you are engaged in a duel with one of the apostles of Aphos. We call these duelists 'Oracles'. Their job is to act as Aphos's eyes and ears on this planet, while their warhips are Aphos's sword. I am not 100% trusting of Aphos, though. While he is strong, he does have a bit of a weak mind and may succomb to outside influence. An entity of this power can never do this. I will grant you my power to win the duel. I need to see how Aphos will react._"

"Of course, Crimson Dragon..." Jack closed his eyes and focused on his deck. All of the Signers' marks began to glow brighter, then faded away, forming into the image of the full Crimson Dragon upon Jack's back. Jack opened his eyes, vision cleared, and drew his card. He took a quick glance at the card, then smirked. "This duel ends now! Appear now, _Messiahs Draconis, Saviour Dragon! _[Lv 1, ATK 0]"

"What the-?!"

"I'm tuning my Lv 1 _Saviour Dragon_ to my Lv 8 _Red Demon's Dragon _and my Lv 1 _Battle Fader_! Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the Earth! Shine you light! Synchro Summon! Grand soul, _Saviour Demon Dragon_! [Lv 10, ATK 4000]

_Saviour Demon Dragon _negates the effect of one monster on my opponent's side of the field, and gains it's attack power until the End Phase! It will negate your Macross Quarter's effect and absorb it its attack power! _Power Gain_! [Savior Demon Dragon +3500 ATK 7500 ATK]"

"7500 ATK power?!"

"_Saviour Demon Dragon_, time to end this! Attack _SMS - Macross Quarter_! Ultimate Power Force!"

[Alto -4000 LP 0 LP]

Alto slumped to the ground, hard of breath. The blue light on his forearm faded away, reveiling a scar in the shape of the outline of Macross Quarter. Johan and Gry also noticed new scars, in the shapes of Yamato and Gotengo respectively.

"Looks like the myths were true..."

* * *

**Introduced Cards**

"SMS - Armored Commandant"

Machine/Fusion/Light/Lv 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2400

"SMS - Skull Leader" + "SMS - Armored Pack"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by sending the above cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization") Once per turn, you can add 1 "SMS" monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. The selected monster cannot be Summoned this turn. When this card is removed from the field, by removing from play 1 "SMS - Armored Pack" in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "SMS - Skull Leader" from your Graveyard to your side of the field.

"Emergency Mobilization"

Spell/Quick-Play

Pay 500 Life Points. Special Summon 1 "SMS" monster with 1500 ATK or less from your hand or Graveyard. The monster Summoned by this card's effect cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.


	8. Chpt 8: Tears of a Synchro

_**Chapter 8: Tears of a Synchro**_

"Johan, please, sit down," Saiga insisted. He then noticed something that puzzled him. "I know you love Yamato, but ain't that going a bit far?"

"You think I'd do this to myself?" Johan asked, gesturing to the mark of Yamato on his arm. "No. Alto got into a duel with Jack, and when Macross Quarter and Red Demon's Dragon had at each other, all I remember was this bright blue light and a searing pain. When it all cleared, this was here. Now I'm sure you didn't call me here just to ask about a scar..."

"Yeah... Anyways, I found more information about Aphos. Apparently, these scars or birthmarks or whatever you want to call them are just the beginning... Aphos has the ability to both create and destroy life, and when the time of reckoning comes, Aphos awakens the Oracles' abilities to test the humans. His decision of whether to destroy life or let it live comes down to the Oracles, of which there are two types. There are the _Kadun_, which are empowered by human strife, anger and fear. The more humans fight, the more powerful these _Kadun_ will get. Then there's the _Hikari_, who are empowered by human well-being. As the people of the remote island put it, 'If humanity is possessed by the Kadun, the Bird Human will sing the Song of Destruction and all life will perish and begin anew. But if the Hikari defeat the Kadun, then the Bird Human will be forgive us for our sins and let us live on.'"

"Uh huh... So, then, what would that make me? Kadun or Hikari?"

"Honestly, I don't know. This isn't exactly easy information to dig up, even for me. But if this is true, and that mark has appeared on your arm, then Aphos's time of reckoning may have come. Be careful out there..."

* * *

"Come on, Klan..." Crow moaned. "You can forgive me... Just, _please_, get off the nose of my Blackbird..."

"Nope," Klan replied, not even looking in Crow's general direction. "Not until you take it back."

"Look, Klan... You have to understand where I come from. I've only seen you like this. I've never seen you in this 'Macronized' form you speak of, so... Benefit of the doubt, maybe?"

"I'll give you benefit of the doubt... but not forgiveness..."

"Alright, alright, fine..." Crow sighed. "I'll believe you... If you can show me some sort of proof... Any sort of proof... Whatever it'll take to convince me to believe you so you get off my Blackbird..." Klan looked down, then across the way at the others. They seemed preoccupied with their own thing, so she felt it was safe.

"This is between you and me, only..." she whispered as she slipped her hand into her pocket. From her pocket, she pulled two photographs, and slowly handed them to Crow. Crow glanced back and forth between her and the photos, a bit shocked.

"Is this..." pointing at the first photo, which showed the memorable image of Klan and Michael as young children. Klan was holding a string between her hands, which Michael was using as swing.

"The first one is from when I was a child, before my first Micronization. That picture hasn't been Photoshopped or anything;I was actually that size. Zentraedi are about 7 to 10 times larger than the average human... but through the Micronization process, we can become the same size of humans. The second one was taken about 8 months ago. It's me and my two friends, Nene and Raramia at the Zentraedi mall, "Formo", onboard Frontier... That guy there," Klan pointed to a human figure near by the trio, "Well, let's say he was the size of an average human before the angle of elevation of his vision adjusted to an unacceptable level while walking around our feet... I think he's still stuck on the bottom of my shoe..."

"Okay, wow... Umm... hmm... You know, I think maybe Jack and the others may want to see these, for proof, you know?"

"No! That is one of the last remnants of my lost love, Michael. Who knows what'll happen to it if it gets passed around like some sort of showpiece... All those hands all over it could possibly tear it..."

"Well, then, how about you duel me for them then? You win, I give you back these photos undamaged... But if I win, then all the Signers will see these... Plus, this'll let me get back at you for trying to choke me..."

"Oi! You two!" Johan yelled. "Stop your squabbling and get over here." Crow sighed and non-chalantly handed Klan back her photos. The two made their way over to the rest of the group, where they were gathered around the video phone. "Alright, sir. They're all here."

"_Thank you,_" the older gentlemen on the video phone replied. "_My name is Ralph Sexton, and I'm the temporarary Chief of Public Maintenance as we await the replacement for Mr. Rex Goodwin. The reason I'm calling is because of the outstanding ratings after the tag duel yesterday. I want to hold a Tag Force tournament, and have the Signers, Oracles and your SMS friends particpate in it for popularity reasons_."

"I'm not so sure we can get away with using our valkyries in place of D-wheels again if they're are any riding duels..." Alto commented.

"_No worries! The City Council is so enthusiastic to have you particpate that they'll provide free rental D-wheels if required._"

"By what do you mean "If Required"?"

"_In order to mix it up a bit, this tournament will consist of both riding duels and ground duels. Gives the audience a bit of variety in order to hold their interest better. Also, tag teams will be decided at the opening ceremony_."

"I'm assuming the teams will be chosen then in order to prevent us from formulating a strategy beforehand, forcing us to come together mid-duel, therefore creating a higher tension and increasing audience interest?" Yusei asked.

"_Of course._"

"Well, I don't think that the Duel King could refuse... so, I'm in."

* * *

"Welcome, young and old!" The MC announceded to the excited audience. "Today marks the opening ceremony of the first annual Neo Domino City Tag Force tournament! We have gathered together some of the best and brightest duelists and some of your personal favorites to compete for glory! Now, chosen duelists, front and centre!"

The MC pointed to the stage. The floor broke on a seam, and the two halves spread open, revealing a raising platform, on which the duelists stood.

"None of the duelists know of their partners, and must forged quick strategies to take down the opposing tag team! And now, the unveiling of the randomized pairings!" The MC gestured to the large projection screen. The names of the 16 duelists, listed in pairs scrolled down the screen.

- Yusei Fudo / Luca Angelloni

- Akiza Izinski / Craig Collier

- Jack Atlas / Bomber

- Johan Akmola / Leo

- Alto Saotome / Ranka Lee

- Crow / Klan Klan

- Gry Bruyn / Luna

- Tetsu Trudge / Mystery Duelist

"As the teams have now been announced, all bets are being accepted! And now, the first duel will start immediately! First up is a ground duel between sibling rivalry, fueled by a rematch of grand warships! Leo and Johan vs. Luna and Gry!"

"A rematch of the riding duel the other day, huh?" Luca mused. "Yusei, who do ya think's gonna win?"

"It can go either way... All four are quite capable duelists, although it looks Leo and Johan would have a bit of an edge since their decks would better together. Both are perdominantly machine decks, meaning that it's gonna be just that much easier for Johan to summon _Space Battleship Yamato_. Then Johan's other monsters would assist Leo is Synchro Summoning _Power Tool Dragon_.

Bt then, look at Luna's and Gry's decks. They're like polar opposites. Take their Field Spells for instance. Luna has _Ancient Forest_, which destroys any monster that attacks. She plays mostly on the defensive side. On the other hand, Gry has _Battlefield Earth_... This Field rewards the controller each time an Earth Defense Force monster destroys your opponent's cards. His deck is primarily offensive, and he's going to be attacking almost whenever possible. Unless they can sync their strategies quickly, they're gonna be hurting each other more than their opponents..."

* * *

"Duel!"

[Gry/Luna 4000 LP / Johan/Leo 4000 LP]

"Luna, you can do the honors." The youngest Signer nodded in agreement.

"I draw," she spoke slowly. She could tell that Leo was already getting a bit antsy, which only fueled her to slow down more. A slow moving duel would bore Leo and he'd lose his focus, opening the doorway to an easier chance at victory. "I summon _Rose Bird _in Attack Mode [Lv 4; ATK 1800]. I set two cards face-down down and end my turn."

Johan drew his card without a word.

"When the only monsters on the field are controlled by my opponent, I can Special Summon this from my hand. Arise, _Cyber Dragon_! [Lv 5; ATK 2100] The crowd gasped as the infamous Cyber Dragon took the field. "Now, I Normal Summon _Cyber Phoneix _in Attack Mode [Lv 4; ATK 1200]. _Cyber Dragon_, attack _Rose Bird_!" [Gry/Luna - 300 LP 3700 LP]

"Activate _Rose Bird'_s effect. When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon 2 Plant-type Tuner monsters from my deck, therefore, I summon _Nettles_ [Lv 2; DEF 400] and _Spore_ [Lv 1; DEF 800] in Defense Mode."

"_Cyber Phoenix_, attack _Spore_!" Spore exploded underneath the crimson beam. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Gry announced. "I'll start by Special Summoning _Earth Defense Force - Garuda _in Attack Mode [Lv 4; ATK 1900]" Gry then stopped and pondered. Commander Reichert, a Tuner, was in his hand, and since he had yet to Normal Summon this turn, he could summon it, then perform a Synchro Summon. But another thing still ran rampant through his mind. He'd want to keep his Synchros secret until a real enemy appeared to maintain an upper hand, but then again... "Garuda, attack Cyber Phoenix!" The F-15E launched a pair of missiles at the Cyber Phoenix, destroying it. [Johan/Leo - 700 LP 3300 LP] "I'll Summon _Earth Defense Force - Ghost Eye_ in Defense Mode [Lv 4: DEF 2200] and end my turn."

"Alright, here we go!" Leo cheered as drew his card. "I'll start by activate the spell _One for One_. With this, I discard a monster card." Leo sent Gadget Hauler to the Graveyard. "Now I can Special Summon a Lv 1 monster from my hand or Deck, so I choose _Morphtronic Celfon _ in Attack Mode! [Lv 1; ATK 100] _Morphtronic Celfon_, dial on! When Celfon is in Attack Mode, it'll dial a random digit between 1 and 6, and then I pick up that many cards from the top of my deck, and if there's a Morphtronic monster among them, I can Special Summon it. " Celfon landed on 4. Leo proceeded to picked up the top 4 cards of his deck. "Alright, I Special Summon _Morphtronic Datatron_ in Attack Mode [Lv 3, ATK 1200]. And now, I'll Normal Summon _Morphtronic Scopen _in Attack Mode! Now, I tune my Lv 3 _Morphtronic Scopen _with my Lv 1 _Morphtronic Celfon _ and my Lv 3 _Morphtronic Datatron!_

Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro summon! Envoy of love and justice, _Power Tool Dragon_! [Lv 7, ATK 2300]

I activate Power Tool's effect! This'll add a random equip card from my deck to my hand!" A card partially ejected from Leo's deck and he proceeded to snatch it up. Leo stared at the card, _Morphtronic_ _Repair Unit_, in dismay. "This won't help Power Tool... Regardless, _Power Tool Dragon_, attack Garuda! Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon slammed it's screwdriver arm though the fighter's back. [Gry/Luna - 400 LP 3600 LP] "Now, Cyber Dragon, attack Nettles! I end my turn."

Luna took a deep breath and drew. "I can do this..." she whispered to herself. "Activate the effect of _Spore_ in the Graveyard! By removing _Nettles_ in my Graveyard from play, I can Special Summon Spore to my side of the field and it gains Levels equals to the Level of _Nettles_, raising it to Level 3! Now, I'm tuning my now Lv 3 _Spore_ with the Lv 4 _Earth Defense Force - Ghost Eye_!

The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! Appear instantly, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_! [Lv 7, ATK 2100]

And now I'll summon _Sunlight Unicorn _in Attack Mode! [Lv 4; ATK 1800]. With _Sunlight Unicorn_'s effect, I can flip over the top card of my deck." Luna flipped over the card, revealing _Horn of the Unicorn_. "Since the card I flipped over is an Equip Card, I can add it to my hand. Now, I'll equip _Sunlight Unicorn _with _Horn of the Unicorn,_ raising Sunlight's ATK and DEF by 700. [Sunlight Unicorn ATK 2500 DEF DEF 1700] Then, I'll activate the Spell Card _Shield & Sword_, which reverses the ATK and DEF of all monsters until the End Phase. [Sunlight ATK 1700 / Ancient Fairy ATK 3000 / Cyber Dragon ATK 1600 / Power Tool ATK 2500] Sunlight Unicorn, attack Cyber Dragon! Grace Dash! [Johan/Leo -100 LP 3200] Now, Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Power Tool Dragon! Eternal Sunshine! [Johan/Leo - 500 LP 2700 LP] I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I'd like to thank you for sending some machines to the Graveyard," Johan mused as he drew his card. "Because now you have made this possible! I Special Summon from my hand _Space Battleship Yamato_! [Lv 10; ATK 2800] Yamato, destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon! Cannon Fusillade!" The two fore-mounted turrets on Yamato swivelled left,leveling themselves at Ancient Fairy. At once, each of the three guns on the two turrets opened fire.

"Activate Trap, _Twinkle Wall!_ With this, Yamato's attack is negated and you cannot activate any Spells or Traps until the end of your turn. In response, we take damage equal to half of Yamato's ATK." [Gry/Luna - 1400 LP 2200 LP]

"I end my turn..."

"I draw!" Gry announced, but something was getting to him. There was this feeling, as if asking him to wait a second.

"Kuribon? Sunny Pixie?" Luna whispered to herself.

"Luna... why are you naming random cards?"

"They're not the cards, but the spirits of the Duel Monsters... Gry, your Synchros are... are crying... They feel neglected because they do not understand why you keep them hidden... They think you are ashamed of them..."

"I've never been ashamed of them... It's just... Well... Wait, how do you know of them?" It was then that Luna grasped Gry's hand. Everything became white and a chill ran down his back. When the sensation cleared, they were standing in a forest. The duel field was replaced by scattered trees. The roaring crowd was nothing but the chirping of a few birds. "What the fuck just happened? Please tell me this is a hallucination..."

"Nope," Luna replied. "This is the realm of the spirits of the Duel Monsters. I brought you here."

"Okay, then..." Gry mused. He noticed Sunny Pixie flying about and Kuribon now nestled in Luna's arms. "These two must have been the spirits that told you about my Synchros... Now... Why did you bring me here?" Luna pointed over Gry's shoulder. He turned around to see a familiar figure. She wasn't a half bad looking lady, apart from the part where she was half fused with one of the EDF's infamous fighter aircraft, the CFA-44 _Nosferatu_. He legs had become the engines of the fighter. Wings sprouted from her lower back. A suit of the armor used on the fighter now covered her torso and her ears had become the fighter's canards. "Nosferatu-tan?"

"Gry..." she mused, half-heartedly. He glanced at Luna, questioning the reality of the figure. Luna seemed too preoccupied playing around with Kuribon for it to be some sort of joke. He turn back to the plane-human hybrid.

"So... where are the others?"

"Wyvee is bawling her little face off and Falken is _trying_ to calm her down. I volunteered to come here because it's best to just stay clear of that whole situation and plus, I can smack some sense into you in the process."

"Smack some sense into me... how?"

"Why in hell do you think Wyvee is crying? Just as Luna said, she thinks you're ashamed of her because you won't summon her. So what if the "real" enemy knows our effects?" Nosferatu-tan prodded Gry in the chest, right where his heart would be. "The power in a duel comes from _here_, not from surprise cards. So, I swear to god, if I don't here the words "Syncho Summon" out of your mouth, I'll get Ancient Fairy's authorization to come to that realm and kick your ass in front of that entire crowd!" Nosferatu-tan turned to leave, but then paused. "Wyvee's probably too emotionally distraught to be summoned this duel, but I'm sure she'll feel better if any of us get to come out." And with that, she disappeared. Gry's and Luna's vision became white again, and before they knew it, they were back in the stadium.

"_Oh, looks like Gry and Luna are out of their daze and are okay!" _The MC proclaimed. _"Now on with the duel!"_

"Nosferatu, thank you," Gry whispered under his breath. He took a deep breath, then returned his focus to the duel. "I summon _Earth Defense Force - Commander Reichert_ in Attack Mode! Now I'm tuning my Lv 4 Commander Reichert with the Lv 4 Sunlight Unicorn!

Behold, the fire in the heart of the liberator! Synchro Summon! _Earth Defense Force - Nosferatu-tan! _[Lv 8, ATK 2900]

End Chapter.

Introduced Cards

"Earth Defense Force - Nosferatu-tan"

Machine/Synchro/Dark/Lv 8/ATK 2900/DEF 1600

"Earth Defense Force - Commander Reichert" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card destroys 1 of your opponent''s monsters by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK and gain Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's DEF.

Author's Notes

- Original character concept for Wyvee-tan, Nosferatu-tan and Falken-tan go to Skunk-Works on DevArt.

- Wyvee-tan, Nosferatu-tan and Falken-tan are hybrids based off of the Ace Combat super planes X-02 Wyvern, CFA-44 Nosferatu and ADF-01 Falken respectively.


	9. Chpt 9: To Frontier and Beyond

_**Chapter 9: To Frontier and Beyond**_

Duel Update: Gry's Main Phase 1

Gry/Luna: 2200 LP

- Ancient Fairy Dragon (Attack Mode)

- 1 Face-down

- EDF Cmdr. Reichert and Sunlight Unicorn in process of being tuned for EDF Nosferatu-tan.

Johan/Leo: 2700 LP

- Space Battleship Yamato (Attack Mode)

- 1 Face-down

"Behold, the fire in the heart of the liberator! Synchro Summon! _Earth Defense Force - Nosferatu-tan! _[Lv 8, ATK 2900]

Nosferatu-tan, attack Space Battleship Yamato! Concussion Storm!" Multiple missiles launched from Nosferatu's back, arcing outwards all around Yamato, then at once, each missile bombarded Yamato, striking the battleship from every angle. [Johan/Leo - 100 LP 2600 LP] "Now, my Nosferatu-tan's effect activates! When she destroys a monster by battle, she inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK and regains our Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's DEF! [Johan/Leo - 1400 LP 1200 LP / Gry/Luna + 1000 LP 3200 LP] Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack directly for game!" [Johan/Leo - 2100 LP 0 LP]

"And the first round is over!" The MC announced. "Thank you for joing us today for this exciting duel! Make sure to come by tomorrow for Round 2! Duel King, Yusei Fudo and Luca Angelloni versus Sector Securities' own Sgt. Tetsu Trudge and the Mystery Duelist, whose identity remains unknown to all!"

"Mr. Bruyn! Mr. Bruyn!" Carly squealed as she ran up ahead of the pack of reporters, eager to be first to ask. "We have seen many of your duels, but today is the first recorded account that you performed a Synchro Summon. Any comments on why?"

"Let's just say I had a little chat with a old friend of mine..."

"Interesting. And any comment on the hand-holding with Miss Luna?"

"Umm... Umm... You're better off talking to her about that." And with that, Gry darted off before anyone could stop him. Luna stood there stunned, watching him run off.

* * *

Gry sat on a familiar park bench in the courtyard a few hours later. The sun was beginning set and the local kids were playing soccer once again on the far side.

"Was that the right thing I did, Wyvee?" he spoke, apparently directed at the card he held in his hand. "I mean, she did help me realize your feelings... but I just left her their at the hands of the paparazzi because of my own cowardice... Hell, Nosferatu's probably gonna kick my ass anyways..."

"If Luna doesn't beat her to it..."

"Akiza... I'm assuming you were watching my inglorious moment.. How bad was it?"

"Luna managed to stumble through the questions... Barely..." Akiza replied as she sat down on the bench. "The paparazzi's onslaught was abnormally vicious today..."

"Great... I'll probably wake up tomorrow in that spirit realm again with Ancient Fairy Dragon chewing on my head..."

"I dunno... Luna can get annoyed at people, but she doesn't really take it out on anyone. Besides, she was able to make the reporters believe that she asked you to hold her hand for support in lieu of Leo. They all thought, "Oh, how adorable", then dropped it. You should be in the clear."

"Let's hope so..."

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Gry, wake up..."

"No... Sleep good..."

"Gry, wake up!" the voice repeated. The only response was a groan as the sleeping Gry rolled over. "It seems you left me no choice... Hiyah!"

"Ow, what the fuck?! Seriously, who JUMPS on someone to wake them up?!"

"Get up then!" Luna demanded. "Since you left me to be roasted by the paparazzi, you're coming to school with me. We can practice making our decks work together better by dueling some of my classmates."

"Wouldn't you rather watch Yusei duel and let me sleep..."

"Unfortunately, due to the short notice of the tournament, I was only given days off during the days I'm in a duel. You're not weaseling your way out of this. I already called my instructor and cleared it with her this morning."

"Dammit... Alright, give me a second..."

* * *

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Miss Maria."

"Well, well, seems like everyones in a good mood. Today's lesson will be on Synchro Summoning, and to assist us today, Luna has brought her partner from the Tag Force tournament. Say hello, Gry."

"Meh..."

"Well, then... Who would like to face our guest first?"

"Oh! Oh! I'll do it!" clammered a young boy.

"Very well, Tenpei, you may go."

"Duel!"

"I'll start!" Tenpei proclaimed. "I summon Batteryman AA in Defense Mode. [Lv 3; DEF 1000] I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw," Gry stated. "I'll start by Special Summoning _Earth Defense Force - Garuda_ in Attack Mode, Then, I'll Normal Summon _Earth Defense Force - Commander Reichert_. [Lv 4; ATK 1200] Now, I'm tuning my Lv 4 Garuda with my Lv 4 Commander Reichert!

Behold, the shattering wings of the protector! Synchro Summon! _Earth Defense Force - Wyvee-tan_!" [Lv 8, ATK 2600] Wyvee looked backed over her shoulder, giving Gry a small smile, her short, untidy hair falling partially in front of her face. Her light blue and gray patterned armor shined brightly in the halogen lighting and her canard ears clicked back and forth in excitement. "Now, Wyvee-tan's effect activates! When she's summoned I-"

"Stop the duel," Johan interjected as he burst through the door. "Gry, Luna, Leo, I need to talk to you _now_." Wyvee stared in awe, then began to pout. She was so close, yet as soon as she hit the field, it was all taken away.

"What the hell is the problem, Johan?" Gry asked.

"That "Mystery Duelist" that Yusei and Luca faced today, I don't know what they did, but somehow they managed to actually gained control of Aphos' power, and has began the merger of the real world and the spirit realm. Red Demon's Dragon is rampaging through downtown as we speak. Frontier has ordered an immediate withdrawal of SMS forces and they have ordered for SMS to bring the Signers and Oracles with them. We have 5 minutes at most to rendezvous with Lt. Kanaria Berstein at the airport for immediate extraction."

Without even thinking or bothering to deactivate his duel disk, Gry and the twins followed Johan out of the school.

* * *

" VB-6 Koenig Monster, prepared for takeoff," Kanaria stated into the radio.

"_Roger that,_" Alto replied as his valkyrie passed by in Gerwalk mode, firing it's gunpod at the approaching Megarock Dragon. The rounds bounced harmlessly off of Megarock's armored hide.

"Dammit, Lieutenant, get this thing off the ground now!" Johan demanded.

"Aye aye, sir." The Koenig Monster's engines roared as the mammoth variable bomber took flight, narrowly avoiding the outstretched vines of Rose Tentacles. Everyone onboard let out an audible sigh of relief, but it seemed too early. "Energy signature incoming! Everyone hold on!" The Koenig Monster rolled sharply, narrowly avoiding an energy beam from behind. Yusei looked out the window, noticing a familiar friend.

"Stardust!" As if noticing a connection with Yusei, Stardust Dragon let off it's pursuit. With that threat at an end, the Koenig Monster made it to the safety of outer space with it's three valkyrie escorts in tow.

"Looks like we made it," Kanaria mused. "As soon as the Alto, Klan and Luca re-connect to their fold boosters in orbit, we can make the trip back to Frontier and try to figure out how to fix the cluster-fuck that's erupted down there.

"Easier said than done..." Jack commented.

"_Oww..._"

"What the..." Gry muttered as he looked at the back of the passenger hold of the VB-6. The Synchro he summoned right before running to the airport, Earth Defense Force - Wyvee-tan, sat on her knees, rubbing her head. "Wyvee? Damn, looks like I forgot to turn off my duel disk..." Gry pressed the 'Off' button, but the figure didn't vanish. He get up from his seat, and knealed in fron of his Synchro, placing his hand on her head. "My god... She's real..."

"When the realms merged, the spirit must have taken the place of the solid-vision," Luna mused.

"To hell with what you may say, I'm not going back down there," Kanaria stated. "Like it or not, she's coming with us."

"So we're going to have a plane-human hybrid wandering about... Sure, she'll blend right in..." Crow commented. Wyvee stared at the deckplates, visibly depressed.

"Don't worry, Wyvee..." Gry soothed. "I'm sure we'll find someway for you to fit in. If they can make valkyries, who knows, maybe they have some sort of... something...."

"Everybody to your seats. We're making the fold to Frontier in 3... 2... 1"

* * *

25th Mass Emigration Convoy, "Macross Frontier". SMS Assault Carrier "Macross Quarter" bridge.

"Forward deployed team had returned," Lum, one of the bridge operators, reported. "All Signers and Oracles are accounted for, sir."

"Very well," Capt. Wilder replied. "Have them all report to the bridge."

"Aye aye, sir." Lum keyed the PA system. "_Skull Squadron and all guests, report to the bridge. I repeat, Skull Squadron and all guest, report to the bridge._" The bridge door swished open.

"Lieutenant Commander Ozma Lee, reporting, sir."

"Good, Lt. Cmdr., you're here. The rest of your squadron just got back. Apparently everything went to hell in a handbasket down there, so orders came down from President Cathy Glass to extract the Signers and Oracles. Speaking of which..." The Captain paused as the door opened again and the group filed in.

"Lieutenant Luca Angelloni, reporting."

"Lieutenant Klan Klan, reporting."

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Alto Saotome, reporting."

"Welcome back," Capt. Wilder replied as he returned their salutes."To those who do not know me, I am Captain Jeffrey Wilder, Commanding Officer of the SMS Assault Carrier "Macross Quarter". By order of the Office of Frontier Presidency, we have extracted you here to safety and you are now all under the protection of SMS."

"So... that's it? We're just expected to abandon our homes and loved ones?" Jack asked.

"By no means. As soon as the mess down there is cleaned up, you're more than free to return."

"Any idea how long it will take?" Leo inquired.

"That... I cannot say. From the report submitted by Lt. Angelloni, the very structure of the dimensional boundaries down there has been torn apart and there's no real way to tell which belongs where for some thing. Now, there's also a note here about an inhabitant of the other dimensional being brought along incidentally?"

"Umm..." Wyvee waved her hand from her hiding spot in the back of the group. The group parted so that the Captain could see. Monica broke out laughing.

"Cut it out, Monica," Mina scolded. "She's adorable. Granted, I've never seen anything like her... but that's no means to laugh."

"Well, unfortunately, miss, the people of Frontier have been through a lot and seen a few odd things during this voyage, but even then, I can't let you go out into public," Capt. Wilder sighed. "As of now, you are restricted to Macross Quarter and SMS Headquarters until we can figure somethings out."

"Yes, sir..."

"Alright, then. Lieutenant Margot, set them up with barracks room assignments and show them all pertinent facilities in the HQ, such as the galley and showers. Dismissed."

* * *

The Signers found themselves lounged about the SMS HQ's common area. Crow was preoccupied with a pinball machine and Yusei was performing routine maintenance on his duel disk. The rest half-heartedly watched the TV as Ozma lazily flipped through the channels.

"Gah, is there anything to do..." Leo moaned. "Can't we go outside and see some stuff?"

"Unfortunately, _everything_ out there costs money, kid," Ozma deadpanned. "Luca said it'd be at least a few more hours before a fold link could be established with the bank back on your planet so that we could convert some of your currency to Frontier Credits and make proper identification cards. Until then, you're best off staying here..."

"Well, I'm at least going to step outside for some fresh air..." Jack moaned.

"Don't waste your time... There hasn't been "fresh" air on Frontier since we left Earth over 19 years ago... It's all processed, recycled shit..."

"What about when we landed on the Vajra homeworld?" Alto asked. "Didn't we replenish the reserves while there?"

"We purged all the air from there. Turns out there was something in the air causing people to get sick, and instead of having us wear gasmasks for the rest of our life, President Glass decided it was best to just find a new planet."

"Huh... Amazing what the government doesn't tell us..."

"More like what you don't listen to," a new voice joked as they walked through the door.

"Brera!" Ranka squealed as she ran over to hug her older brother.

"Hi, Ranka. So, how was the trip?"

"Eh, not so good... Dimensional faults and such caused us to pull out..."

"Dimensional faults?"

"Yeah, apparently like two different dimensions got merged, so there were dragons and such destroying the city like in those Godzilla movies."

"Just accessed the video files taken by Luca right before you left. I see what you mean..."

"Oh, look at the time! I want to get to Sheryl's concert before the huge crowd. Ozma-nii-chan, can I get a ride?"

"Yeah, sure. Lt Cmdr Sterne, watch after our guests while I'm gone..."

"Yeah..." Brera deadpanned as he watched Ranka and Ozma make their way towards the garage.

"So, how'd you watch the data files without going to a computer?" Leo inquired over-cheefully, as if he'd found buried treasure. "Are you a cyborg?!"

"Not by choice, but, yes," Brera replied as he sat down at the long center table.

"Awesome! Can you shoot lasers or fly or lift buildings?!"

"Simple strength amplication over that of a typical human. That's it."

"Awe, that's no fun... But at least you talk, unlike Miss Sulky over there," Leo moaned as he gestured towards Wyvee, who was sitting at the other end of the table, her face planted on the cold metal surface. "She's barely said a word. Only person she talks to is the owner of her card, Gry, and even then, she's barely spoken a complete sentence..."

"... Owner of her card?"

"She's the duel monster spirit of the card 'Earth Defense Force - Wyvee-tan'," Luna added. "When our dimension and the spirit realm merged, many duel monster spirits, her included, were scattered throughout our dimension. Somehow, when she got to this dimension, she was onboard that Koenig Monster thing that brought us here, so she's stuck here with us. Maybe you, as a fellow half-human half machine person, can talk to her."

"I dunno..." Brera mused. "Maybe it's better if this Gry person talked to her..."

"I tried," Gry deadpanned as he sat down with the group. "I think she's still a bit annoyed at me for not summoning her for so long... Johan didn't exactly help by interrupting that duel as soon as I did summon her..."

"You can't blame this on me," Johan added. "_You_ were the one who neglected her for so long, so you're the one who's going to have to make amends. Now, on the good side, I just got word from Luca that the fold link is working and he'll have all the required paperwork for us to get out of here in about 10 minutes."

"So, maybe there's still time to see this Sheryl in concert?" Luna asked.

"There's a good chance. Although, you, Gry, aren't leaving here until Wyvee there is satisfied."

"Yeah, I know..." He stood up and made his way down to the other end of the table, sitting down next to his Synchro, pondering of a different way to approach her.

The synchro took no interest in his presense, not moving from her position.

"Look, Wyvee... I made a mistake..." Gry spoke. He noticed as her canards clicked once. "It was wrong of me to neglect you for so long. It was just... I was dead-set on believing that you should only be used against a "real" enemy, not realizing your feelings... But then I realized that the "real" enemy was myself, and my own cowardice... Nosferatu helped me realize, that dueling comes from the heart and believing in your cards, and that's what I didn't do. I didn't believe in you or myself... And for that, I'm sorry... And I promise, from now on, I will summon you whenever possible, because I believe in you, and if you believe in me also, then there's no one we can't beat."

"Really?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, really. You are... You are my star. And to prove it, while we're here on Frontier, my sould purpose will be to make amends to you. I hear this Sheryl Nome is quite the singer, and while there's nothing to do about changing the captain's mind tonight, I'm sure we can get you tickets to one of her later concerts and maybe even a few of her albums."

"No need for the albums... I have them downloaded..."

"... Wha?"

"Yeah, it may have looked while I was sulking, but I was browsing Frontier's internet... Read all about the history of the convoy and downloaded a lot of Ranka and Sheryl's music. Ironically, I was listening to one of Sheryl's songs called "What About My Star?" right when you said I was your star..."

"Well, I'll be damned... Saves me some money..."

"Well, the downloads required a payment, so I kinda charged them to your credit card..."

"I knew it was too good to be true..."

Introduced Cards

"Earth Defense Force - Wyvee-tan"

Machine/Synchro/Light/Lv 8/ATK 2600/DEF 1500

"Earth Defense Force - Commander Reichert" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, select 5 cards from your Deck and remove them from play. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, select 1 of your removed from play cards and add it to your hand. When this card is removed from the field, returned all removed from play cards to the owner's Deck.


	10. Chpt 10: Acclimation

_**Chapter 10: Acclimation**_

A week after evacuation to Frontier...

Yusei sat on a grassy knoll in Griffith Park, looking out over Island 1's cityscape during one of Frontier's faux sunsets. Many thoughts clouded his mind as he stared at the ID that was issued to him. It seemed that a great deal of effort was put in this for something that was "temporary". As he saw it, they were going to be on Frontier for quite a while.

At last update from Amber Squadron, an electronics warfare and surveillance unit onboard from Frontier that was stationed above Neo Domino City, the quote-unquote "Mystery Duelist" was actaully controlling many of the duel monster spirits using Aphos' powers, which would explain why Stardust Dragon attacked the Koenig Monster. It seemed that the Mystery Duelist's control wasn't exceptional, though, seeing as Stardust did halt it's attack. There had to be a way to break the Mystery Duelist's control of the spirits, but what was it?

"_Aimo, aimo, netel lhushe_"

Yusei paused, noticing the singing. He felt as if he'd heard it before, in a duel. That was it, it must be Ranka, although this time, it seemed... different. Maybe this is what she sounded like in real life and the recording was slightly distorted? Yusei pondered this as he followed the singing, coming upon a monolith that stood on top of of the tallest hill in the park.

"_Noynar milia ehndel protea_"

"Huh? Luna?" Yusei inquired as he found the fellow Signer sitting next to the monolith. "Was that you singing?"

"Well... Yes..." Luna blushed. "I heard Ranka singing it, and I thought it was _so_ beautiful... So... I..."

"It's nice..." Yusei chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe Ranka will invite you on stage next time?"

"Who knows, I may just," a feminine voice laughed behind the two.

"Ranka?" Luna squealed as her face turned an even deeper shade of red. "No, no... I couldn't..."

"If you really want to, then I have no problem with it," Ranka assured. "Everyone has their dreams, but sometimes they just need a little push to move down that path towards achieving them... I mean, that's what Sheryl did for me... She was the one who encouraged me to enter the Miss Macross Frontier contest last year... If you love to sing, well, it's just a thought, you know? I hear they're still accepting entries..."

* * *

"Oh, Wyvee?" Luca inquired as he poked his head into the SMS lounge. She was at her usual spot at the far end of the long table. Gry was sitting across from her, passed out with his head on the desk, and she seemed thoroughly entertained attempting to put braids in his short hair.

"Yes?"

"I have a surprise for you. Come with me." The hyrbrid let go of her friend's hair with a sigh, utterly defeated in her attempts. She followed Luca to one of the labs, where there were a few technicians from L.A.I. standing around an odd device.

"What the..."

"This is a prototype hologram projector," Luca stated, gesturing to the device. "It's similar to the solid-vision that duel disks use to visualize duel monsters. What's it's going to do is actually project human features over your machine parts. If it works as it's supposed to, you should be presentable enough to go into public..."

"Really?!"

"Yes, however... It won't work for extended periods of time. 4 hours at most before it will initiate an auto-shutdown to prevent over-heating. We managed to work around your wings and canards with these special fold wave generators. What they do is create dimensional faults around them, which should let everything else pass _through_ them. Think of it as, you're here, but they're in the spirit realm."

"Intriguing... No catches, right?"

"No catches... Spending too much around a military base can drive anyone insane, and then everything rolls downhill, eventually driving down the sanity and morale of the entire unit. So, for all of us, please, accept this."

"Alright, alright..."

"Okay, so we'll just attach this to your lower back and... done. This button here on the right side is the activation button. Try it out" Wyvee pressed the button, and was instantly amazed. She stared in awe at her arm, which now looked entirely human. The space-age metal-alloy armor was no where to be seen, replaced by smooth human skin.

"I don't believe it..."

"Ahh, the wonders of L.A.I. technology."

"Oh my god, thank you! I have to show Gry!"

"You're welcome," Luca uttered as he slowly waved as the hybrid darted away quicker than a bullet. Wyvee re-entered the lounge, giddy as a schoolgirl, jumping up and down, an expression of pure glee on her face.

"Gry, wake up..."

"Meh..."

"Gry, wake up."

"What did I tell you about waking me up... Let me sleep, dammit..."

"Gry, wake up," Wyvee ordered as she became more irritated and began poking at the sleeping person. Gry slowly roused, looking up at the hybrid in a half-asleep stupor. When it finally struck him that he didn't entirely recognize the face, but knew the voice, a shock overcame him, causing him to fall back in his chair, clattering against the ground with a thud.

"Oww... What the hell?" Gry watch as Wyvee turned the generator off, then back on. "Well, well, look who has a new toy... Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Nope!" Wyvee exclaimed as pulled Gry to his feet. "You said during this trip, your sole purpose is to make amends, and I intend to have you keep that promise. To start, you're going to show me what it's like to live as a human."

"Fine... First stop, convience store..."

"OOOooo... What kinda fun stuff are going to do at this "Convience store"?"

"I need an energy drink... Maybe two to keep up with your hyper ass..."

* * *

The Galactic Fairy, Sheryl Nome, sat in the SMS lounge entirely confused. She had more or less given herself and all-access pass to the SMS base to pester Alto and the likes. Mr. Birla, the owner of SMS, and Capt. Wilder had turned a blind eye to this after the events above the Vajra homeworld, where Sheryl's singing had a major impact on troop morale and disrupted the Vajra's neural network, making victory possible. If it hadn't been for her, they may be dead. Although, it seems even Sheryl had met her match, as Jack and Crow attempted to teach her the rules to Duel Monsters.

"When I thought I finally had it all down with the Monsters, Spells and Traps, you spring these "Synchros" on me... So many things to try to understand..."

"Synchros aren't that hard to understand," Jack replied. "It's just simple math. You take the Level of the Tuner, and add it to the Level of the one or more non-Tuners, and that should equal the Level of the Synchro monster. For example, If I tuned my Lv 3 Dark Resonator with my Lv 5 Vice Dragon, I can Synchro Summon my Lv 8 Red Demon's Dragon. Three plus five equals eight. Get it?'

"Somewhat... Gawd, this is confusing... Why can't it be simpler?"

"Complexity is half the fun. Simple games are too easy to win, and don't bring the same enjoyment," Crow replied.

"Riiight..." Sheryl sighed. "How about you two duel, then... Maybe I'll learn better by watching rather than listening... "

"Not a bad idea... Although, we should probably refrain from using the duel disks... We can't risk the dimensional faults causing another duel spirit to be stuck in this realm. Wyvee was one thing, but what if, say, Red Demon's Dragon or Black Feather Dragon were to be stuck here..."

"Yeah... No duel disk."

"Duel!" Each player drew their five cards.

[Jack 4000 LP / Crow 4000 LP]

"Why don't we let our enchanting guest decide who goes first?" Crow suggested.

"Hmm... Crow can go first."

"Alright, I draw. I summon _Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield_ in Defense Mode. [Lv 2; DEF 1800] I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn. I'll start by Special Summoning _Vice Dragon _from my hand with it's effect. Then, I'll summon _Dark Resonator _[Lv 3; ATK 1300] Now, I'm tuning my Lv 3 _Dark Resonator _with my Lv 5 _Vice Dragon_.

The ruler's heartbeats begin now! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! My very soul, _Red Demon's Dragon_!" [Lv 8; ATK 3000]

"Jack, no need to yell that loud... I'm right here..."

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment... I'll have _Red Demon's Dragon_ attack _Mistral the Silver Shield, _Absolute Power Force!I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. When you control a monster and I don't, I can summon this card with Release, _Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn_ [Lv 5; ATK 2000]. Activate Trap, _Delta Crow - Anti Reverse_. When I control a face-up Blackwing monster, this destroys all face-down Traps on my opponent's side of the field." Jack sent _Prideful Roar _to the Graveyard. "Now, I'll Special Summon from my hand _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_. Once per turn, Gale can halve the ATK and DEF of one of my opponent's monsters, and I choose _Red Demon's Dragon_. [Red Demon Dragon, ATK 1500 DEF 1000]

Sirocco the Dawn, attack Red Demon's Dragon! [Jack - 500 LP = 3500 LP] Gale the Whirlwind, attack directly! [Jack - 1300 LP = 2200 LP] Now, activate the Trap _Urgent Tuning_. With this, I can perform a Synchro Summon during my Battle Phase. I tune my Lv 3 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind _with my Lv 5 _Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn_.

Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, _Black Feather Dragon_! [Lv 8; ATK 2800]

_Black Feather Dragon_, attack directly for game! Nova Stream!" [Jack - 2800 LP = 0 LP] Jack stared blankly at the table, still lost in thought in how he had lost so quickly.

"That was... fast..." Sheryl mused.

* * *

The boredom had begun to set it on the Signers as the day slowly passed. Living in a completely new enviroment was proving hard to adapt to for them. Things were especially hard for Akiza. Making friends was never one of her strong points after the long period of her life where she was always alone, but now that she relied on them, yet they were all away on their own things, severe boredom was beginning to set in.

Yusei's technical skills had earn him a place down in the hangar on the maintenance team in charge of the up-keep of SMS' fleet of valkyries. Jack and Crow seemed to spend their entire time trying to earn brownie points with Sheryl. Luna was off on some secretive project, and only Leo was allowed to tag along. Gry was out with his duel spirit, attempting to teach her the ways of human life. Johan was visiting the main cemetary in Island 1, presumably visitng the graves of his wife and daughter.

Akiza lazily wandered the streets of Island 1's Shibuya district. A few hotdog stand were scattered along the street and the crowds moved steadily along with their daily tasks. Akiza stopped in front of a chinese restaurant, noticing a 'Now Hiring Evening Shift' placard placed in their front window.

"Nyan Nyan?" she mused to herself, reading the restaurant's name. "Could be worse..." She grabbed the sign and walked inside.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Table for one?" Akiza didn't respond as she slipped the greeter the sign. "I see. Come with me please." The greeter led Akiza through a cluster of tables, eventually coming to an office nestled in the back corner. The greeter knocked on the door, which opened to reveil the boss sitting at his desk.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"She wants the job."

"About time... First applicant we've had in months. I'm at the point where I'll take anyone. What's your name?"

"Akiza Izinski"

"Well, Akiza, all you have to do is show up on time each day and do as your told by the head chef. Can you do that?"

"Of course, sir."

"You're hired. You start tomorrow. Working hours will be 3 pm to Closing. Show up half hour early tomorrow to be fitted for your uniform."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"_Next please_." A single figure entered the room, sitting down in the chair in front of the long table of judges. They were obiously extremely nervous as they fidgeted their hands.

"Entry Number 114, please state your name."

"Luna..."

"Well then, Miss Luna, why don't you tell us why you decided to enter the Miss Macross Frontier contest?"

End Chapter.


	11. Chpt 11: Miss Macross Frontier 2060

_**Chapter 11: Miss Macross Frontier 2060**_

"Take this," Capt. Wilder insisted as he passed Alto a duel monsters card. "If my crazy plan I've submitted to the Office of Frontier Presidency is approved, then you'll need it."

"... _Tornado Pack_? What's that?"

"The Tornado Pack is a newly developed supplemental armor system for the VF-25 Messiah. Firepower exceeds that of the Armored Pack, yet it still maintains the speed and mobility of the Super Pack, coupled with a streamlined form which makes it the only pack for the VF-25 that is capable of atmospheric flight. It's only downfall is it's _incredibly_ expensive prive tag. Should the plan be approved, you'll most likely be using the Tornado Pack in both reality and dueling."

"In dueling... You don't mean that... You seriously intend to return to that hell-hole?"

"Alto, have you ever heard of the phrase "Home is where the heart is"? They may live here, but by no means is this their home. Their friends and family are down there. If we could have evacuated them too, then I would have, but orders are orders and there'd be no way to evacuate the entire population, and definately not to Frontier. We're at the population limit as it is.

When I lost my wife, I knew what is was like to live in a world where your heart has no place. Johan does as well. Look at him. Just being back here is dragging him down. All he does is spend all day at the cemetary. I don't want to let that happen to the Signers, and the longer they stay here, the closer they get to that. They have their entire lives ahead of them. They shouldn't be wasting it in a never ending hell of wondering whether or not their families are safe."

"Captain... That was so touching..." Bobby sniveled as a tear ran down his cheek. Alto nodded.

"It would be similar to the time when I lost my mother... I know how it would feel..." Alto added. "When would we start?"

"The plan has to be approved first. Although, I do doubt that it will be denied, so make sure you're ready to go. President Glass does have first hand experience of our work. The plans may be crazy, but they always succeed. Go take some time and relax before the operation, you'll need it.

* * *

"Luna, you have mail," Lum mused as she walked in to the lounge, carrying the day's mail. Luna took the letter, slowly opening it as Lum passed out the rest of the mail.

"_Dear Miss Luna,_" she read. "_The Miss Macross Frontier Pageant Selection Board is proud to inform you that you have been selected to participate in this year's_... Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I made it!" Luna jumped up and down with excitement, but then stopped, noticing all of the stares.

"Umm... made what?" Nene inquired, confused by the young girl's excitement.

"Wait..." Yusei mused. "You didn't actually..."

"Yup! I've been accepted for this year's Miss Macross Frontier pageant."

"Oh, hell..." Ozma deadpanned. "Another young, innocent soul sucked into that low-brow event..."

"Dude... Ozma... Total buzzkill..." Leo moaned. Everyone just sort of stared at each other, caught up in the Lieutenant Commander's words.

"Ozma has always hated those types of things," Bobby commented. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate our young friend's achievement. A chinese restaurant in the Shibuya district called "Nyan Nyan" will often close it's doors to allow for SMS celebrations. I'm sure they'll extend the same courtesy to our guests."

* * *

"Cheers!" everyone yelled in unison as they held their drinks up in the air for a toast

"Good afternoon, sir," the waitress greeted. "Would you like to try one of Nyan Nyan's famous tuna buns?"

"Yes, ple- Akiza?!" Yusei gawked as he stared at his friend holding the basket while wearing a short, tight-fitting red dress.

"Don't stare at me with those perverted eyes! Do you want a tuna bun or not?"

"Uhh, sure... So, when did you start working here?"

"Just today."

"I guess this job explains why we couldn't get a hold of you. We tried calling numerous times telling you to meet us here."

"What for?"

"Luna made it into the Miss Macross Frontier pageant."

"Oh, congratulations, Luna! I guess you can call me "Fan #1"."

"No, I'm #1!" Leo yelled.

"I guess #2 then. I'm gonna see what I can do about getting that day off from work, then.

* * *

2 Days Later...

"Leave it to the squad leader to hold combat training on the day of the Miss Macross competition..." Luca complained as he banked his RVF-25 into a slight roll. "And I wanted to see Luna win..."

"Oh, come off it..." Alto replied. "We know _exactly_ why you want to see at that competetion... Don't you get enough of an eyeful with Nanase each day?"

"It's not like that!"

"Will you two stop bitching already?" Klan moaned.

"Come on, Klan. We know you want to watch the Miss Macross competition too."

"So what if I do... Training comes first... Luca, who's our opponents today?"

"One second... I'm trying to connect to the radio broadcast of the pageant..." Their radios crackled with static. Slowly, it cleared up as Luca fine-tuned in to the correct frequency.

"_Now up is contestant number 7, Luna!_" the announcer declared. "_Miss Luna says her talent is singing! Now then, the song she will sing is a number all citizens of Frontier should know! Alright, take it away!_" Luca tapped his finger along as the music started.

"Where was I? Ah, yes. Our opponents today is Acela Squadron."

"Acela Squadron?"

"Yup. Acela Leader, Lt. Cmdr. Akmola, came out of retirement with the announcement of the proposed plan by Capt. Wilder. He's babysitting three greenhorns, although, I'm unsure of their identities."

"_Suimen ga yuragu_"

"They may outnumber us 4-3, but we should have the advantage with experience."

"Don't be so sure. Lt. Cmdr. Akmola did have some pretty impressive numbers during Vajra War. On paper, he actually had more kills than our squad leader, but Skull Squadron did claim most of the spotlight due to your wreckless actions, Alto."

"_Kaze no wa ga hirogaru_"

"I'm picking up four heat sources in range," Luca stated. "Confirmed. Four VF-25 Messiah variable fighters. Long range optics in from Simon, John and Peter show three VF-25F's equipped with Super Packs. These are presumeably the greenhorns. Also, there is one VF-25S equipped with an Armored Pack. This must be Lt. Cmdr. Akmola."

"I've got the old man," Alto replied. "Klan, see if you can keep the newbies off my back with some sniper cover."

"_Fureatta yubisaki no aoi denryuu_"

"Roger." Klan's VF-25G transformed in Battroid mode, firing it's grappling hook at a nearby asteroid. The lines caught hold and reeled in, planting the valkyrie firmly against the rock, giving it a stable sniping platform. The stabilizers on the sniper rifle flared open and a single shot rang out among the cosmos. The training round struck one of the greenhorns directly in the nose of the fighter, splattering a neon green paint all along the black with orange highlights valkyrie.

"_Mitsumeau dake de_"

"This is Acela 4. I'm down." A second shot rang out, but the intended target, the red VF-25F, managed to do a quick barrel roll at the last second. Lt. Cmdr. Akmola's navy blue VF-25S launched a fusilade of missiles at where he'd seen the shot come. Klan was unable to detach the line quick enough and her royal blue VF-25G became covered in the neon green paint.

"Skull 2, down."

"_Kodoku na kasokudo ga isshun ni kudakechiru_"

"Skull 3 to Skull 4, he's on my tail! Need assistance!"

"On my way," Alto replied as he pulled in behind Johan. The alarms in Alto's cockpit began to go off as the two other greenhorns pulled in behind him. "Dammit!" Alto opened fire with the gunpod slung below his fighter, attempting to hit the Armored Meesiah in front of him. Then, suddenly, the Lt. Cmdr. Akmola purged the Armored Pack, forcing Alto to slam on his brakes in order to aoid a collision with the free-floating armor.

"_Anata ga suki yo_"

Alto managed to strafe one of the greenhorns as they flew by, unable to stop in time.

"Acela 3, down!"

"_Toumei na shinju no you ni_"

Acela 2, on the other hand, slammed on his brakes just in times, peppering the back of Alto's valkyrie with fire from the GU-17A gun pod.

"Acela 2 to Acela Leader, one down. Nice trick of purging the pack, sir."

"_Chuu ni uku namida_"

"Acela Leader here. Good job, Acela 2. Assist me with the remaining unit."

"Aye aye, sir. Agh-..." Acela 2's valkyrie shuddered as one of the Ghost drones controlled by Luca's RVF-25 struck it with it's lasers. "Acela 2, down."

"_Higeki datte kamawanai_"

"Damn Ghosts..." Johan murmured as he gunned the engines, racing after Luca. The VF-25S's superior engines have him a slight advantage, as Johan managed to come alongside Luca. In a single swift movement, Johan transformed into Battroid mode, wrapping it's left arm around the fusilage, simultaneously whipping out the combat knife and holding it directly against Luca's cockpit.

"_Anata to ikitai_"

"Luca... were I you, I'd surrender." :Luca's RVF-25 fumbled around in Gerwalk mode, desperately attempting to struggle free. When Johan's VF-25S had tackled Luca's RVF-25, the fold wave antenna that controlled Simon, John and Peter had become broken off, leaving them to execute their orders to return to base if communications were lost.

"_~Kira!_"

"I give up..."

"_Ryuusei ni matagatte_"

"Acela Sqaudron, good job. I'll make sure to buy y'all a round of drinks when we get back. Although, after the pageant... We still have time to catch the swimsuit competition portion! Although, let's allow Skull Squadron to know who handed them defeat."

"_Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah_"

"Acela 2, Warrant Officer Yusei Fudo"

"_Noukon no hoshizora ni_"

"Acela 3, Warrant Officer Jack Atlas"

"_Watashi-tachi hanabi mitai_"

"Acela 4, Warrant Officer Crow"

"_Kokoro ga hikari no ya o hanatsu_"

"Acela Leader to all units. Return to base."

"_Kaiwa nado nashi ni_

_Uchigawa ni mogutte_

_Kangae ga yomitoreru_

_Fushigi na yoru_

_Anata no na jumon mitai ni_

_Mugen no repeat_

_Nikurashikute te no kou ni tsume o tatete miru_

_~Kira!_

_Karada-goto sukitoori_

_E no you ni tadayou Ooh Ooh_

_Keshitsubu no inochi demo_

_Watashi-tachi matataiteru_"

"Damn, Luna sounds almost exactly like Ranka..."

"Shut up, Acela 4!" Johan ordered. "Don't interrupt her!"

"_Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku_

_Ryuusei ni matagatte_

_Anata wa kyuujoushou Oh Oh_

_Noukon no hoshizora ni_

_Watashi-tachi hanabi mitai_

_Kokoro ga hikari no ya o hanatsu_

_Keshitsubu no inochi demo_

_Watashi-tachi matataiteru_

_Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku_

_Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku_."

"Alright, songs over... What'd you want Acela 4?"

"Nevermind..." Crow replied, still a bit shocked at how Johan had snapped. Klan opened a secured line to him.

"You'll have to forgive him," she sighed. "Ranka Lee's '_Seikan Hikou_' is one of those few remaining memories of his family. It was his daughter's favorite song. She was actually singing it to him over the phone on the way home from Ranka's Aimo Day concert when the Vajra killed her."

"Oh... damn..."

"Not bad for a greenhorn, by the way. Although, you do need to work on evasive maneuvers."

"Oi, I'm plenty good enough at evasive maneuvers! Sniping right off the bat before we can even see you is cheap!"

"It's not cheap, it's war."


	12. Chpt 12: Day of Reckoning

_**Chapter 12: Day of Reckoning**_

0900 Hours. SMS HQ Briefing Room.

The Signers and SMS crew sat around the briefing table, awaiting Capt. Wilder's arrival. A few talked among themselves. Luna seemed rather depressed.

"I knew it was pointless to enter..." she mused. "Even my friends didn't believe enough in me to cheer me on..."

"Luna, like we said before, that was the exact time that Lt. Cmdr. Lee set up the enlistment exam," Crow defended. "We would've been there if we could, but at we were cheering you on as we listened to your performance on the radio. And hey, Akiza was there, right?"

"Yeah, I was there for the whole thing," Akiza added. "I actually ended up getting fired from my job already since I wasn't authorized to go, but friends come first, right? And runner-up ain't bad at all! I mean, Ranka didn't win when she entered, and look where she is now. Just keep your chin up and you'll get your chance to shine in the spotlight."

"Yeah, I guess you're righ-"

"Attention on deck!" Everyone in the room ceased what they were doing and stood bolt upright as Capt. Wilder entered the room.

"At ease," he replied as he stopped in front of the podium. All the members returned to their seats. "I have good news, at least to some. The plan I presented to President Catherine Glass has been approved. We depart for Neo Domino City as soon as resupply is complete." A storm of whispers echoed through the room. "Silence! Now, Lt. Angelloni has prepared a briefing for the operation. All hands, pay attention."

"Thank you, sir," Luca replied as he stepped up to the podium. "This goal of this operation is simple. We are to enter Neo Domino City, and apprehend this individual." Luca flipped the projector to a slide showing a photo of the Mystery Duelist at the Tag Force Tournament. "This individual has used the powers of an ancient deity named "Aphos" to merge this dimension with the dimension of the Duel Monster spirits, and now controls these spirits. An estimate puts the enemies' numbers at about 3000 spirits, outnumbering us by a factor of 15-to-1."

"Won't we have support from Frontier?" Alto inquired.

"That is not do-able. Since Frontier is considered a self-standing government, for them to partake in this would classify this an as invasion and an act of war, because Neo Domino City's government is currently unable to grant Frontier access. Acts of war by Emigration Convoy's against neutral civilizations is strictly prohibited by the New United Nations Spacy, unless specific authorization is granted by NUNS Earth Command. This authorization has not been granted.

SMS, as a civilian military provider, can make this assault, but not while under Frontier's command. Therefore, at 1200 hours, SMS's contract will be shifted from Frontier to Leo and Luna's parents, who will provide our funding and hold the contract until the operation is complete. At that time, SMS's contract will returned to Frontier.

Continuing on, the Macross Quarter will enter the atmosphere above Neo Domino City, at which point, all valkyrie squadrons will be deployed. Due to the severe outnumbering, all units have been granted authorization to use Shinsei Heavy Industries' new "Tornado Pack". The Tornado Pack is the first pack for the VF-25 that is capable of atmospheric flight. It's main armorment is a pair of Mauler ROV-E95X heavy particle beams guns, which should provide more than enough firepower to take down any enemy you may run across.

When or if you find the individual in question, you are to immediately contact Acela and Skull Squadrons. Due to the nature of this planet's society, the individual may or may not demand to "Duel", and it's Acela and Skull that have the members capable of competing in one of these "Duels".

At the time that the individual is apprehended, their control over Aphos's power should be relinquished and the dimensions should seperate. At that time, all units are to return to Macross Quarter and await further orders. Questions?"

"What about song support?" asked a single voice from the very back.

"We are unsure how each of the duel monster spirits will react to songs, but by judging the reactions of the one duel spirit here, we assume it will calm them. Therefore, as per our request, both Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee will be accompanying us and providing support through their songs. Assuming there are no further questions, that's it for the briefing. All hands muster in the Macross Quarter's main hangar at 1200 hours for contract turnover and ship's deployment. Dismissed."

Macross Quarter Bridge. 1205 Hours.

"Lt. Cmdr. Ozma Lee reporting all hands present and accounted for, sir," Lum reported from her console.

"Very well," Capt. Wilder. replied. "Purge all conduits with Frontier. Bobby, ahead slow."

"Aye, captain." Macross Quarter slowly inched out of it's cradle on the portside of Island 1. The captain grabbed his microphone that was connected to the PA system.

"Attention, all hands. Now that we are free from Frontier, there is no return until our mission is accomplished. Once we have reached a safe fold distance, Macross Quarter will initiate a single fold jump to directly above Neo Domino City.

On another note, Akiza Izinski, please report to the bridge." A few minutes passed as Macross Quarter inched closer to the safe fold distance.

"You wish to see me, sir?" Akiza asked as she entered the bridge.

"Yes. I know it's a bit late to be asking, but would you be willing to use your psychic dueling powers? Right now, we can use all the help we can get."

"I told myself I wouldn't use my psychic dueling powers again... But I think I can make an exception with the situation at hand... What do you need?"

"At the console next to Bobby, we've rigged a duel disk which is connected to the Quarter's central reactor. Using this duel disk infused with the Quarter's power, we would like you to use your powers to create solid-vision duel monsters that can assist us in this hard battle. Many of the duelists onboard have already donated some of their cards to assist you." Capt. Wilder handed Akiza a short stack of card. She began to read through them to herself.

"Stardust... Gotengo... Black Feather Dragon... Red Demon's... Yamato... Power Tool... Ancient Fairy... Macross Quarter..." Akiza smirked to herself. "All my friends are with me, so there's no way I can refuse. Only one card is missing though." Akiza reached into her deck box. "Black Rose Dragon. Captain, I'm in."

"Macross Quarter defolding in 3... 2... 1..." Space warped and rippled as the Macross Quarter slipped out of the fold portal, and began it's descent through the atmosphere.

"All hands to battlestations," Capt. Wilder ordered. "All valkyries, launch!" Systematically, the air armada of approximately 200 VF-25 Messiahs filed onto the catapults to be launched into the air, forming a cloud of steel around the Quarter.

"All valkyries are in position, sir."

"Understood." Capt. Wilder picked up the microphone. "Quarter to all deployed squadrons, initiate Operation Infinity! You will fight with all your stength to find the individual in question, eliminating any spirits that stand in your way. While in this dimension, they cannot be killed, but by inflicting severe damage, they should be forced into a state of hibernation in the spirit realm, so no holding back! The biggest quarries will be ours to take! All ships, transformation!"

"_This ship will now initiate transformation,_" an automated voice announced. "_All hands, initiate brute force attack shift._"

"Main nuclear reactor output increasing," Mina reported.

"_Fractal module system, activating._" Shutters all through the Quarter shut, seeling it off into many individual compartments. Bobby's control panel reconfigured for Macross Quarter's Assault Mode. Restraints sprung out from the flooe, holding Bobby and Akiza in an upright position at their consoles.

"Bobby, teach these spirits why the Quarter is granted the title "Macross" even though it's only a 400 Meter class... No, _show_ them why it's this size even though it's a Macross!"

"Aye aye, boss!" Macross Quarter began transforming as it accelerated through the atmosphere, narrowly avoiding a direct attack from Cyber Twin Dragon. Macross Quarter roughly landed on the ground, slamming it's massive carrier deck on the joint in between Cyber Twin's two necks, splitting the dragon in two. The landing sent shockwaves all throughout the city.

"Macross Cannon, fire!" Macross Quarter leveled it's main gun at the nearby Barbaros, and opened fire, destroying the beast in an instant. "All units, fan out throughout the city and engage targets at will!"

"Gry, ar- are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course it isn't safe, Wyvee. Most everything out there is controlled by a person who wants us out of their way, even it means killing us. Now stop complaining and get on." Gry gunned the engine of his D-Wheel as the garage door opened. Kanaria in her Koneig Monster took off from the spot she'd dropped the two off at.

"Whe- where do you think my sisters are at?"

"Nosferatu and Falken? No clue... But that's why we're out here looking, right? Let's just hope we find them before some valkyrie disembowels them with those damn heavy particle cannons..." Wyvee shivered.

The streets seemed barren as Gry's D-Wheel made it's way through the uptown district. The duo had been searching for about 2 hours, and the most vicious duel monster spirit they'd ran across was Kuriboh, whose hair and blood now covered the front wheel. Gry claimed he didn't see it and "accidentally" ran it over.

"Gry, look," Wyvee insisted as she pointed down an adjacent street. A pair of valkyries had just made a fly-by, firing missiles at that location. Returning fire from the ground came as a salvo of the distinctive missiles used by...

"Nosferatu-tan..." Gry turned his D-Wheel down the street, and about 2 blocks down, there she was, firing off salvos into the sky. Falken-tan was nearby, slashing at one of the valkyries Nosferatu had shot down. The ADF-01 Falken's definitive "Tactical Laser System" had been crafted into a lightsabre for the hybrid, and the valkyrie's energy-absorbing armor was now taking a severe beating.

"Nosferatu..." Wyvee soothed as she stepped closer. The hybrid turned and hissed. Wyvee then recalled to turn off the hologram projector, and a calming down was noticed in Nosferatu's demeanor. "It's me, Wyvee... I don't know if your you or being controlled... But I know you're in there... So please, talk to me..."

Nosferatu seemed to be agravted by the approacher and eased down into a lower position, A stacatto of clicks could be heard as the multiple missile ports on her back flung open. Gry slowly reached over and activated the duel disk in his D-Wheel, and then placed each of the three Synchros' cards into monster card slots. There was a slight delay, but the solid-vision forms of each Synchro appeared in front of the D-Wheel. Nosferatu seemd to take notice of this, taking her concentration off of the approaching Wyvee in front of her. Wyvee used this lapse as a chance to lunge forward, taking her "sister" into a deep embrace.

"Please, Nosferatu!" she pleaded. "Remember me! Remember your friends! Remember who you are! You are not a tool for this psychopath..." Nosferatu struggled for a bit, but the embrace just became tighter. Gradually, Nosferatu calmed down and her eyes becaem softer, all anger having been flushed away. As if bonded, Falken was having similar symptoms.

"What the fuck happened?" Nosferatu asked as she shook her head.

"Sister! Your back to normal!"

"I wasn't normal?"

"You don't remember? The human and spirit realms merged and you were being controlled by some evil guy or something and destroying the city."

"I did that?" Nosferatu glanced over her shoulder at Falken, who was scratching her head and staring the downed valkyrie. "I guess I did..."

"Well, if you're not being controlled, then I guess we can tell SMS to not exterminate you guys," Gry mused as he attempted to pick up a frequency on his D-Wheel's radio.

"SMS? Exterminate us?"

"It's not just you, it's all duel monster spirits. That crazed individual is controlling you all... well, except you three. In an effort to stop this, SMS brought down the entire goddamn fleet. See that?" Gry pointed at Macross Quarter as it and the solid-visions of Red Demon's Dragon and Black Rose Dragon controlled by Akiza grappled with Cyber End Dragon on the edge of the Tops district. "That's the _real _Macross Quarter; the one the card is based off of."

"Well, I'll be damned..."

"Skull 4 to Skull Leader and Acela Leader. I spotted what looks like a cloaked figure standing in the center of the city's stadium. I'm going down to investigate. Over."


	13. Chpt 13: The Enemy Revealed

_**Chapter 13: The Enemy Revealed**_

"_Skull 4 to Skull Leader and Acela Leader. I spotted what looks like a cloaked figure standing in the center of the city's stadium. I'm going down to investigate. Over_."

"_Skull Leader to Skull 4. Roger that. We're en route on your position._"

"City's stadium?" Gry pondered as he tapped his chin and looked at the radio. "He must be talking about the Kaiba Dome. We're not far from there. Come on, girls, let's go!"

"Alright, all fold speakers are set up and ready to go. Go ahead and begin when you two are ready Miss Nome and Miss Lee."

"So, Ranka, what song do you think we should start off with?" Sheryl asked.

"I'm not sure... Although, we haven't sung 'Triangler' in a while..."

"That song reminds of the days back before Alto made up his damn mind..." Sheryl chuckled. "Sure, I guess we can give it a go..."

"_Kimi wa dare to kissu o suru?_" (S)

"_Watashi?_" (R)

"_Sore tomo_" (B)

"_Atashi?_" (S)

"_Kimi wa dare to kissu o suru?_" (R)

"_Hoshi o meguru yo junjou" (B)_

"_Yowamushi mnakimushi tsurete" (R)_

"Acela Leader to all Acela units. Well, would ya listen to that? Looks like Frontier's angels are singing to our victory. Let's not let them down!"

"_Mata ikun da to omou watashi_" (R)

"Yes, sir!" Jack replied as he fired the twin heavy particle beams at the nearby Harpie Lady, roasting it alive.

"_Ai suru yori motomeru yori_" (S)

Crow transformed into battroid mode, then proceeded to drive his valkyrie's combat knife into the skull of Berfomet.

"_Utagau hou ga zutto tayasui jibun ga kuyashii_" (S)

Johan launched a flurry of missiles, destroying a flock of D.D. Crows.

"_Itai yo! Mikata da kedo ai shitenai to ka_" (R)

_"Mamoru kedo soba ni irenai to ka_" (S)

Alto gently set his valkyrie down on a clear section of infield in the Kaiba Dome. Just as he thought, it was a person standing over on the raceway inside the Kaiba Dome and thankfully not one of the duel monster spirits that he could've mistaken them for, such as Blood Mephist. Alto got out of his valkyrie and slowly approached the figure.

"Well, well... Ain't it the Herald of Wrecklessness and posterboy of SMS himself, Alto Saotome..."

"... How do you know that?"

"Well, it's not I've been there for quite some time... Or have you forgotten m face already?" The figure removed their hood, revealign that they were actually a female with long, curly blonde hair.

"Wait... I remember... You were the one court-martialled right after the Vajra War... Lt. Pitts?"

"Cut the military shit, boy... I'll be damned if I ever hold a rank again... It's just "Emi" from now on, got it?"

"Right, then, Emi... Why in hell are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? You got all the credit... It was always "Lt. Saotome and Skull Squadron blah blah blah"... Never did they ever mention any of Acela's accomplishments... And that coward of a squad leader of mine didn't want to fight for the credit that was rightfully ours! And when I bring it up, I get court-martialled and exiled here... So, now, I'm gonna crush that damn SMS under my fucking boot right here and now and earn the respect from them I deserve!"

"When Lt. Cmdr. Akmola said you lost it, I don't think he was kidding... I apologize Emi, but your rant's ending now. Your coming with me back the Quarter to put an end to this damn game of yours."

"Oh, so you think this is just a game, do you? I was going to give you a chance to live, but now all you've done is piss me off. Red Demon's Dragon, destroy him and his valkyrie." Red Demon's Dragon smashed Alto's valkyrie with a single Absolute Power Force, leaving it in ruins and knocking Alto to the ground with the resulting explosion. The dragon then turned on the pilot, gritting it's teeth. The beast lashed out with it's jaws, but for some reason, fell short. When Emi looked, Red Demon's Dragon had a lightsabre sticking through it's skull.

"Good job, Falken-tan," Gry commented.

"What's this?" Emi mused. "A spirit not under my control... Well, that can easily be fixed..."

"Now... Emi, was it? You know, I don't take too kind to your actions... Rather cowardly if you ask me if you can't show your face until now, trying to pay me and Craig off to do your dirty work. Thanks to Peter up there," Gry pointed at the Ghost drone circling above them, "the entire SMS fleet now knows your identity and location. I'd give it 20 minutes before the entire force is in your face, although I think I can clean things up here before then... Since you won't come quietly, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you surrender your control over Aphos and come quietly back to the Quarter."

"And if I win?"

"If you win... You gain control over Wyvee, Nosferatu and Falken... These three were strong enough to break free of your control..."

"Very well... But I also get you. I think you're going to be the first of many, and dueling that much would just make it boring. I'll need a pawn to spread the fun around."

"Fine... We'll do a riding duel... I could think of nothing better seeing as we're in the Kaiba Dome..."

"My thoughts exacltly..."

"_Riding Duel... Acceleration!_"

"... No... Alto..." Ranka whimpered as she watched the replay from cockpit camera in Alto's valkyrie.

"Switching over to video feed from Ghost 03," Lum reported. Peter's video feed came in, and Ranka was touched with a slight bit of relief to see Alto still alive after the encounter with the now apparently dead Red Demon's Dragon.

"All unit, converge on the Kaiba Dome!" Capt. Wilder ordered. "We have located the individual! Also, Lt. Saotome is down and in need of medical attention."

"Sir, it appears that the individual is dueling according to the live feed," Lum stated.

"It would appear to be that Gry person," Mina commented. "He appears to have that Synchro monster that came to Frontier summoned on his side of the field. Hold on, the individual is summoning something..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know..."

Ranka watched the situation. It was looking grim for Gry, and it was unknown how long until reinforcements from the rest of SMS would be, seeing as the spirits had begun to fan out all over the countryside, spreading their forces thin. A few valkyries hovered above the Kaiba Dome, but none of them were either Acela or Skull squadron members. Then, Ranka was struck with an inspiration.

"Luna, come with me!" she yelled as she grabbed the youngest Signers' wrist and bolted out of the room towards her changing room.

"What's going on, Ranka?" Luna panted as Ranka finally let her go once inside the changing room. Ranka had disappeared behind the changing divider.

"Luna... remember how I said sometimes you need a little push towards achieving your dreams?"

"Yes?"

"Well, here's another one from me." Ranka appeared from behind the divider in her SMS-issued flightsuit, holding her stage dress in her hands. "You have a similar body build as me and we're about the same size, so this should fit you well enough. You're taking my spot on the stage."

"What?"

"You heard me, you're taking my spot on the stage. The SMS pilots were expecting to hear a duet, and I can't really do that if I'm going to go save Alto."

"B-But why don't we wa-wait for Acela Squadron?" Luna stuttered in shock. "They're all very capable duelists and I'm sure while one duels, the others can rescue him."

"Alto has always been saving me, even from the first day we met... If it weren't for him, I'd be floating lifeless in space or still captive of a Vajra semi-queen or whatnot... It's time for me to return the favor... So, please, Luna, you can do this. For me. For Alto. For all of SMS."

"O-Okay... I'll t-try my best."

"Thank you, Luna... Oh, and do me a favor. Tell Yusei I borrowed this," Ranka said as she ran out of the room, holding the keys to Yusei's D-Wheel in her hand. She made a quick stop by Alto's room to grab his deck that he forgot, then was off to the hangar.

Emi chuckled to herself.

"Your deck's not bad, but your resolve is laughably weak," she mused as she stood over Gry's crashed D-Wheel. Through the extreme pain, he managed to meet her gaze. "And you seriously thought that you could protect those three spirits? You're a joke. I'm not even going to have them stand in a corner like good girls. They'll probably be first on the menu next time some worthwhile spirit is hungry..."

"Don't you... dare..." Gry struggled to say.

"Hmph. The do something about it, boy. Oh, wait, you can't. I'm not gonna let you stay and be my pawn you're so much of a disappointment. You're just going to lie there until you _die_." The screech of brakes could be heard in the background.

"Hehe, looks like backup's here, bitch," Gry laughed. "I may have low resolve, you say, but I they will..." Gry slumped back down onto the ground, the pain overwhelming him.

"Well, well, what brings you here, little Miss Ranka... Here to avenge your boyfriend? I'm sure you can find him in the wreckage over there..."

"Alto's strong... I'm sure he's fine for now... "

"Oh? So uou don't just intend to grab him and run? This suprises me, Ranka... You used to be such a cry baby... Seeing as you stole Yusei's D-Wheel, I'm assuming you want to duel also? Must be some kind of joke... Look at how your friend over there turned out... He's a Oracle, yet got his ass kicked... You are a nothing... Have you even dueled before?"

"... Does it matter? I'll win to save Alto and the others, no matter what."

"Pfft. At least you have more determination than Gry did... Fine, I'll entertain your wishes, but don't start crying when you loose..."

"_Riding Duel... Acceleration!_"

"_Here we go, everyone! Listen to our song!_"


	14. Chpt 14: Cinderella's Horn

_**Chapter 14: Cinderella's Horn**_

"_Riding Duel... Acceleration!_"

"_Here we go, everyone! Listen to our song!_"

[Ranka 4000 LP / Emi 4000 LP]

Ranka gunned the engine of Yusei's D-Wheel, and it took off like a rocket. She now understood why they seemed to emphasize "Acceleration" during riding duels. She had a moped which she used for deliveries for Nyan Nyan, but this D-Wheel was on a whole new level. If her moped had the equivalent thrust of a VF-25F Messiah, then this D-Wheel would be the mile-long assault carrier, _Battle Frontier_.

"I'll start!" Ranka announced as she entered Turn 1. "I summon _Meltran Warrior Klan_ in Attack Mode! [Lv 4, ATK 1800] By Klan's effect, I'll add _Galactic Fairy _to my hand. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn... First, when you control a monster and I do not, I can Special Summon _Vice Dragon _from my hand by halving it's stats. [Lv 5, ATK 1000] Now, I'll release _Vice Dragon_ to Summon _Cthonian Emporer Dragon _in Attack Mode. [Lv 6, ATK 2400] _Cthonian Emporer Dragon_, attack Klan!"

"Trap card, open! _Negate Attack_! This negates your dragon's attack and ends the Battle Phase."

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Draw! I summon _SMS - Michael the Sharpshooter _in Attack Mode! [Lv 4, ATK 1400] By halving Michael's ATK, he can attack your Life Points directly! Michael, take aim and fire!" The sniper rifle's stabilizers flared open and the rifle fired. The shot missed Cthonian by an inch, striking Emi's D-Wheel. [Emi -700 LP 3300 LP] "I switch Klan to Defense Mode and end my turn."

"My turn. I'll re-summon Cthonian Emporer Dragon, activating it's Gemini effect! Now my dragon can attack twice in the same Battle Phase!"

"Cthonian Emporer, attack Klan!"

"Now, Cthonian Emporer, attack Michael!" The VF-25G exploded under the crimson fire. [Ranka -1000 LP 3000 LP]

"Trap card, open! _Diamond Crevasse_! Klan never forgave the Vajra for killing Michael, and she won't fogive you now! When _SMS - Michael the Sharpshooter_ is destroyed, by removing both Michael and Klan in my Graveyard from play, I can summon _SMS - Zero-Suit Klan_ from my Deck!" [Lv 7, ATK 2500]

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Now, I activate Zero-Suit Klan's effect. By removing one of it's three counters, I can destroy a card on your field, and I choose your center face-down! Now, Klan, attack Cthonian Emporer!"

"Activate Trap, Dimesional Prison! This removes from play a monster that declares an attack! Sorry, Klan."

"When Zero-Suit Klan is removed from the field, I can Special Summon Michael and Klan to my side of the field."

"Pfft..."

"I'll summon _SMS - Luca the Clairvoyant_ in Defense Mode [Lv 4, DEF 1700] and end my turn."

"Draw... Cthonian Emporer, attack Klan and Michael _again_. I summon Masked Dragon in Defense Mode [Lv 3, DEF 1100] and end my turn."

"My turn. I activate Luca's effect. I discard _Fold Quartz _to summon a Ghost token on my side of the field [Lv 1, DEF 500]. When _Fold Quartz_ is discarded for the effect of an SMS monster, I can Special Summon it to my side of the field. [Lv 1, DEF 100]. Now, I tune my Lv 1 _Fold Quartz_ with my Lv 1 Ghost Token. Synchro Summon! _SMS - Fold Booster_! [Lv 2, DEF 500]"

"You must be nuts... Cthonian Emporer will smash your pitiful defenses... You would've been better off not performing that Synchro Summon..."

"Oh? I may not have dueled much, but I know _all_ the secrets of this deck, even one's Alto doesn't know of... If you think I was wrong for Synchro Summoning, then prove me wrong... I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn."

"Here we go! _Fold Booster_, propel us forward to the speed of Fold Travel... and the speed of... Accel Synchro!" Ranka disappeared into the Fold portal created by _Fold Booster._

"Yamato, Gotengo, open fire on Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!" Akiza ordered the solid-vision warships. Yamato fired it's main deck guns while Gotengo fired it's maser cannon. Gangi'el's skin boiled, and then the beast exploded from the energy of the attack.

"The way she commands these warships on the battlefield... It's amazing..." Monica mused.

"I was thinking the same thing," Capt. Wilder added. He gestured for Lum to come close enough to hear him whisper. "I want a contract for her to be a battle strategist on my desk by the time this battle is over. Brilliant tacticians like this come once in a lifetime."

"Aye, sir. Right away."

"Accel Synchro? What the hell..." Emi's D-Wheel shuddered by the pulsations created by Ranka defolding.

"Accel Synchro monster: _Brera, the Guardian of Last Frontier_!" [Lv 6; ATK 2500] The crimson VF-27 appeared in place of the Fold Booster and Luca. "With Brera at my side, the Field Spell _Last Frontier_ is forced into play on top of _Speed World 2._"

"_Last Frontier, _set on," each player's D-Wheel announced. The pair became surrounded by a solid-vision space scene. A few asteroids were scattered around. Below the two duelists was a planet that looked similar to Earth.

"Dammit..." Emi swore. She glanced down at her Speed Counters, noticing she had seven. She was in a slight bind now, but Speed World 2 could change things quickly. "Activate Speed Wor-"

"Activate Continuous Trap, _Cruise Control_! With this neither player can gain or loose Speed Counters, meaning you cannot activate Speed World 2's effect to pay Speed Counters for an effect."

"Goddamn you... I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in Defense Mode [Lv 4; DEF 1300] and end my turn."

"Draw! I'll start by activating the Trap Card _Friendly Fire. _With this, I can Special Summon an SMS monster from my hand whose ATK is lower than the ATK of a monster I control, but the Summoned monster will be destroyed during the End Phase. So, take the field, _SMS - Alto the Messiah!_" The white and red valkyrie appeared in battroid mode next to Brera. "Now, I activate the Trap _Equipment Booster._ At the cost of 500 Life Points, I can equip an Equip Card from Deck and equip it to a monster I control, so I choose _Fold Speakers_ and equip it to Alto." Alto transformed to gerwalk mode and 4 large speakers appeared mounted beneath the valkyries wings.

"Now with _Fold Speaker_'s effect," Ranka continued. "When it's activated, it places one of the Super-Dimensional idols on my side of the field. So, appear now, _Super-Dimensional Cinderella_. Now, I'll fuse my _Alto the Messiah_ and my _Super-Dimensional Cinderella_!"

"Fusing a Monster with a Continuous Spell? Are you nuts?" Alto the Messiah broke apart, forming a suit of armor around the Super-Dimensional Cinderella.

"Our hearts are like fireworks, shooting off arrows of light! Fusion Summon! Rapidly ascend, _SMS - Two Hearts as One - Ranka Valkyrie_! [Lv 8; ATK ?]

Ranka Valkyrie's ATK is equal to it's Level times 400, [ATK 3200] and it's raises the ATK of all other SMS monster's ATK by 200 times their Level. And since Ranka Valkyrie counts as Super-Dimensional Cinderella, Brera is treated as an SMS monster, so his ATK is raised the 3700! And now, since 2 SMS monster's are removed from play, Last Frontier's effect kicks in raising the ATK of all SMS monsters by 400. [Brera ATK 4100, Ranka Val ATK 3600]

Brera, attack Cthonian Emporer! [Emi - 1700 LP 1600] And now, Ranka Valkyrie destroys Red-Eyes Wyvern! I set 1 card face-down, and with that, I end my turn."

"My turn! I'll start by activating the Trap _Call of the Haunted_ to revive my Red-Eyes Wyvern in Attack Mode [Lv 4, ATK 1800], then I'll activate the Trap _Zero Gravity_, which switches all Attack Position monsters to Defense Position and vice-versa. Now, I summon _Hyper Synchron_ in Attack Mode [Lv 4; ATK 1600] and tune it with my Red- Eyes Wyvern!

The ruler's heartbeats begin now! Bear witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro summon! My very soul, _Red Demon's Dragon_! [Lv 8, ATK 3000]

When _Hyper Synchron _is used a the Tuner for a Dragon-type Synchro, that monster gains 800 ATK! [ATK 3800] Now, Red Demon's Dragon, attack Brera! _Absolute Power Force_! Oh, and when Red Demon's attacks a Defense Position monster, it destroys all Defense Position monsters on your field, so say goodbye to your _Ranka Valkyrie_ as well!"

"Activate _Ranka Valkyrie_'s effect! When she's removed from the field while she's considered a Monster Card, I can move her to a Spell & Trap Card Zone and have her be treated as a Continuous Spell!"

"Goddamit... I end my turn."

"I draw, and now it's time to end this!" Ranka smirked as she glanced at the card she drew. "First, I'll start by activating _Ranka Valkyrie_'s effect! During my Standby Phase, while she's in my Spell & Trap Card Zone, I can pay 1200 Life Points to Special Summon it to my field! [Ranka - 1200 LP 1800 LP] I activate the Speed Spell _Angel Baton_. I draw 2 cards, then discard 1. Now, I'll activate the Trap _Roll Out_ to select the _SMS _- _Tornado Pack _I just discarded and equip it to my _Ranka Valkyrie_! And now, I fuse my _SMS - Tornado Pack _and my _Ranka Valkyrie_, which counts as _Alto the Messiah_ to form _SMS - Tornado Messiah_! [Lv 10, ATK 3300] _Ranka Valkyrie _moves back to the Spell & Trap Card Zone by it's effect, so it's effect is still in play, which increases the ATK of all other SMS monsters by 200 x their own Level, boosting Tornado Messiah to 5300 ATK!"

Emi laughed. "Even with 5300 ATK, your _Tornado Messiah _won't be able to finish me off, because I'll still have 100 Life Points left after the attack and Red Demon's will remain on the field because of _Hyper Synchron_'seffect! And next turn I will surely defeat you!"

"That's why I'm not letting you have your next turn! Tornado Messiah, attack Red Demon's Dragon and activate your effect! When _Tornado Messiah _attacks a monster, I can remove an SMS monster in my Graveyard from play to switch the attack target to face-down Defense Position, and when _Tornado Messiah _attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, that monster is removed from play, and you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK! Go, _Tornado Messiah_! Tornado Cannon!"

The twin cannons mounted along Tornado Messiah's back directed themselves at Red Demon's Dragon and opened fire, unleashing a brilliant blaze of blue energy. Red Demon's Dragon card turned face-down, then disappeared into a void created by the cannon's shear dimension-ripping power. [Emi -1900 LP 0 LP]

Steam poured out of the front of Emi's D-Wheel as it ground to a halt. Slowly, the surrounding duel monster spirits began to fade away as the dimensions seperated. The rest of Skull Squadron and Acela Squadron landed in the infield of the Kaiba Dome's race track.

"Lt. Pitts, you are under arrest. You are being charged with violating Article 107 of the New U.N. Spacy charter by your actions of attacking a neutral planet without receiving provocation or a declaration of war. Have fun at your second court martial, bitch."

"I strongly believe that if it weren't for the acts of SMS, Neo Domino City would not have been able to overcome this catastrophe," Ralph Sexton spoke into the video phone. "And I thank you also, becuase relinquishing SMS's contract was by no means obligatory and the funds we've received to rebuild are more than we could've ever imagined. If there's anything... _Anything_... we can do to repay this debt, we'd be glad to oblidge."

"Well," Catherine Glass sighed. "I think there is _one _thing that every citizen of Frontier will agree with me on..."


End file.
